Spirit BoundThe Return
by CloudedMindx
Summary: SHADOW KISS AND BLOOD PROMISE SPOILERS!It has been two weeks since Rose returned to St.Vladmir's and now she must face the man she loves again but will she be able to save him? or will she move on? Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I will always love you." I said, looking up into the face if the only man to have touched my heart so deeply. Thinking of how much I loved him made what I set out to do two months ago, nearly impossible.

I had to kill him.

I had a handle on my stake and was prepared to plunge it into his chest when his grip tightened on me in a way that made me feel warm all over, it was like we were back in the old days, before everything went so wrong.

In that same instant of hesitation he pulled me over the railing of the bridge and fell backwards while still gripping me I ended up lying on top of him.

"That's what you have been waiting for me to say?" he asked with so many emotions in his voice I couldn't decipher them all.

I nodded in awe at the emotions in his voice.

"Silly, silly Roza" Dimitri said with humour lacing his normally cold tone. "No matter what has become of me that is the one thing you should never question." He said while reaching up for some stray hair and pushing it back behind my ears.

_He still loves me!_ Though I was aware that Strigoi were incapable of feeling love, I couldn't question the absoluteness of his tone and the seriousness of his face.

Without thinking I leaned down and kissed him and he kissed me back. It was filled with love, worry, passion and desire. Everything we were holding back from when I was his 'prisoner' of sorts was there in that kiss.

He pulled back slightly, breathing hard. And in a voice that I knew didn't belong to him he said. "Rose it's time to wake up."

I opened my eyes and instead of seeing Dimitri's deep brown ones with the red ring around them that I was beginning to know _too_ well, I was looking into the deep emerald green eyes of Adrian Ivashkov and only one thought was in my head. What the hell was he doing in my room?!

As if reading my mind—or maybe it was clear on my face—he simply said; "Lissa asked me to wake you, she was going to come herself but got called into a meeting with the headmistress." He smiled down at me.

"Shit!" I exclaimed and remembering I had somewhere to be I hastily jumped out of bed grabbed some workout clothes and changed into them—away from Adrian's perving eye's—I then quickly went to my little desk with its mirror to tie my hair up into a ponytail.

"Calm down my little Dhampir." Adrian said, coming to stand beside me as I examined myself in the mirror.

"Adrian, I have no time for you so called 'charm' right now." I said to him as I looked around my room for shoes.

I stood up straight after tying up my sneakers and flinched when I felt Adrian's lips brush the side of my neck.

"You know, I have finished my assignment. Would you like to read it?" He asked with hope in his voice.

I stepped away from him so I could look at him. "No" I said and when I saw his face crumple with pain and disappointment I added "Later." This made his smile turn hopeful again.

I walked out of my room shortly after he left to meet Christian in the library before we headed to the elementary gym as it was never used on Saturdays.

It had been two weeks since I returned to the academy and not much had changed.

After that messy business with Avery Miss Kirova resumed her post as head mistress of St. Vladimir's.

Lissa and Christian were nowhere near resolving their problems, he refused to sit with us if she was around, I felt sorry for him and though I would never admit this out loud I did love him like he was my own brother.

We had our own little group that nobody understood; Lissa, Eddie, Adrian, Christian and me. Mia was also a part of this 'family' as we like to call it but as she lived at the Royal Court now we hardly ever got to see her.

My mother remained at the school, claiming that they needed extra guardians and that her charge let her change from being his guardian to being a guardian at the academy. Though I knew she was here to keep an eye on me.

And then there was Dimitri. I hadn't heard from him since receiving his note and the stake I thought I had killed him with, and as far as anyone besides Lissa and I were concerned I had succeeded in killing him, though I knew I would tell them eventually.

Whoever says that life is easy deserves a punch in the face, courtesy of _moi._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey." Christian said as I walked into the library.

"Hey." I said back to him "How are you today?"

"The same." He said giving me an _I-don't-want-to-talk-about-THAT_ look.

"Christian you're going to have to talk about it sometime, and well I want you to know I'm here for you when you're ready to talk, ok?" I could tell by his expression he knew how hard it was for me to admit that I did care about him.

"I know you are Rose and as much as I would rather get stabbed in the foot than admit this, I love you Rose, like you are my own sister."

"Oh! Please don't go all mushy on me, I beg of you!" I said in mock horror, but he knew me well enough to know I appreciated what he had said and that I loved him too.

"So what shall we teach them today?" Christian asked after a few minutes of silence.

When I left the academy Jill, the middle school girl I had told to find Christian if she wanted to learn how to use offensive magic, found Christian and told him what I told her and he began teaching her, a few days after beginning this training more students turned up eager to learn, some wanting to know how to physically fight and as I was responsible for this I promised Christian I would help him out once or twice a week, and today I agreed to go with him for the first time.

"Well, I guess introductions are always good." He nodded at that. "And then—" I cut off as I felt the familiar wave of emotion that always made itself known when Lissa was near. And sure enough she walked through the door with Adrian and Eddie. She saw me and smiled, and then she saw who I was with and through our bond I felt pain and sorrow and also a stab of jealousy, though why she was jealous that I was with Christian after I told her I was still going to be his friend, was beyond me.

Christian gave me a questioning look and turned around and instantly went stiff. I knew he was going to make a run for it but I gripped his upper arm and told him in a low whisper that only he could hear "It will only make things worse if you leave after she has seen you." He turned back to me then and shot me a annoyed look but nodded and returned to writing his 'Lesson plan'.

Lissa approached us hesitantly with Adrian and Eddie right behind her.

"Hey Liss" I said to her trying to sound like it was just any other day rather than me sitting alone with the man she loved and also _still_ touching him. I released my grip on his arm then.

Lissa noticed this and that jealousy only grew more, but she knew she could trust me as I had no romantic interest in Christian.

"Hey Rose." She said after getting a hold on her emotions.

Adrian came to sit beside me and Eddie and Lissa sat across from Christian, who let out a long exasperated sigh, which earned him a kick under the table from me. He shot me daggers.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lissa asked, curious to know what I was doing with Christian. I mentally rolled my eyes. Love made you suspect everybody.

"Making out, playing raunchy sex games and eating whipped cream off of each other." Christian replied to her giving her a cold smile which earned him another kick under the table, he turned to look at me and winked. "I love it when you're rough with me babe." I rolled my eyes at him and though I was annoyed at his attitude I couldn't help but giggle at him.

Lissa didn't like that giggle and I hastily covered it up with a cough and threw her an apologetic look.

Christian noticed this and said, "No need to feel bad my little Rose, I'm a free man and you're a free woman so screw everyone else." He came and kissed me on the top of my head then left without another word.

"God he's infuriating." I muttered standing up and following him out ignoring the feelings coming from Lissa and the looks from Eddie and Adrian—who I admit that I forgot they were there.

I walked out and immediately saw Christian leaning against the wall across from the doors.

"What the hell has gotten into you?! " I yelled noting that no one was around as it was still early for a Saturday. "Are you trying to get her to hate you?"

"Oh. C'mon Rose it was just a joke." He said in an amused voice.

"Well you better—" I stopped as I felt Lissa coming out. She had had enough of Christian's behaviour and was coming to confront him.

Christian had no time to escape when she came right up to him. The only thing I could do was stand there and by the looks on Eddie and Adrian's face's they were too stunned to do anything too.

"What is your problem Christian?" She yelled right into his face.

"Ummm, I don't know maybe you cheating on me?!" he yelled back

"You know damn well that the only reason I did that was because I was compelled into doing it." She was unable to control her voice or anger, though it wasn't as bad as when she was tortured by Jesse and Ralf and I had to take the anger away from her.

"How do I know? How do I know you aren't making it all up? And don't look at me like that you know damn well that something else is going on here!" he yelled and I stiffened, I knew what he was about to say and I had yet to talk to any of them about it.

Lissa clearly confused said in a quieter voice. "What are you talking about?"

Christian laughed a humourless laugh. "You honestly don't know? Well here it comes Princess. The Queen has been plotting to break us up as she doesn't think I'm worthy for you, but she has someone else lined up who apparently is worthy!" I could hear the hurt in his voice as he said this. He hated the other royal's who always criticised him for something he had no control over.

"I...I don't believe you." Lissa said as his words sunk in.

"Don't believe me, huh? Well then maybe you should ask someone you will believe like I dunno your best friend?" Christian said looking at me when he finished.

Lissa slowly turned around to face me. "Rose?" she asked and I knew I had to tell her.

"It's true." I said and then told them all the story of what happened when I was called into the queen's office shortly after Victor Dashkov's trial.

Lissa was shocked that I had kept this all from her and she collapsed on the lounge as if her legs couldn't keep her up—we had gone to Adrian's room so we wouldn't be over heard.

The feelings through the bond though told me she understood why I kept this a secret for so long.

"Why would she do this?" she asked me when I had finished.

"News flash Liss, Christian and I are not the most loved people when it comes to Queen Bitch." I said in response to her question.

"But me and Adrian that is completely ridiculous!" she exclaimed in a much stronger voice.

"I'm sure feeling the love." Muttered Adrian from where he sat beside me on the bed.

"Rose, I'm going to go and cancel our 'plans' ok?" Christian told me.

"No, you should take Eddie, if he wants' to go." I said and looked at Eddie across the room who nodded and followed Christian out. _H_e _has no idea where he is going._ I thought to myself.

"And I'm going to go back to my room and come up with a plan to set this right." Lissa said getting up from the couch and leaving me and Adrian alone. On his giant bed. Together.

"So, I have a free morning now, where is this assignment?" I asked deciding not to leave.

He grinned his sexy grin at me and picked up a plastic sleeve that contained his _assignment._

I took it from him and read it;

_Rose_

_I had a whole thing set out to write but I stopped myself knowing it would be a waste of time._

_I know you'll never love me, I know you'll never forget him, and I know in my heart that I could never be the one you need more than anything._

_But hear me out, ok?_

_I care deeply about and I don't know if it is love and I want to see if it can turn into love. Are you willing to try with me Rose?_

_I know what people will think if we did fall for each other but I honestly don't care. As long as I'm with you that is all that matters to me._

_Can we try? Adrian._

It was short but said everything it needed to. He knew I would never forget Dimitri and I would never have a whole heart because of the love I felt for him, but he was still whiling to try, which made my spirit soar.

I looked up to where he was still beside me on the bed and without another word I dropped his assignment and flung my arms around his neck pulling him to me. Our lips met.

It was nowhere near how Dimitri's kisses made me feel before he was awakened, but it was still something. It was sweet and gentle with some urgency and passion.

Before I knew it that passion increased and he was on top of me on the bed. I gripped the edge of his shirt and brought it over his head, but there was no way I was having sex with him!

My fingers explored his torso. The feel of his skin under my touch was exhilarating. He moaned softly and began taking my shirt off. I pulled back just enough to say in a breathless voice that I was not having sex, he agreed as he had no condoms and he had no desire to become a father right now.

His lips explored my body and I couldn't help but moan in pleasure at the feel of his lips against my skin. It was then that I nearly said the one thing I shouldn't if I was going to give Adrian a fair shot. While I was feeling this burning desire I nearly exclaimed Dimitri's name. Thank god he taught me so much self control!

I pulled back from Adrian and he looked down at me his desire matching my own.

"We can't Adrian, I'm not ready for that yet _and_ there is no way I'm getting pregnant." I said jokingly.

"Ok Rose none of that, yet." He added with a sly smile.

It was time. I had to tell him Dimitri was still alive and there was a chance I might be able to bring him back, he deserved to know this before rushing into anything with me.

"There's something I need to tell you and it's something that will affect us if we were to start something." He nodded completely serious.

"But firstly, we need to get Lissa, Christian and Eddie back in here."

"Can't resist me huh?" he said in a joking voice.

"Not for a second." I said back heavy on sarcasm.

Adrian made a quick call to Lissa who would get Eddie and Christian and bring them back here.

While waiting I fixed my hair and clothes knowing that if my friends saw me they would know what Adrian and I had been doing and probably blow it way out of proportion.

When they entered the room, I motioned for the three guy's to sit down and for Lissa to stand by me she instantly understood what I was about to tell them.

"There is something you all need to know and it's really important that you listen and don't interrupt ok?" I asked them all, and they grumbled in response.

"Ok, you all know why I left right?" they nodded. "And you all know I succeeded?" they nodded again. "Only I didn't." They all looked at me—except Lissa—in confusion.

"You see I thought I had managed to kill Dimitri that night on the bridge, but when I got back here a package was delivered to my room, and in that package was a stake." I stopped and looked at all their faces, they were listening intently but I could see comprehension on Adrian's face and with that pain. I continued. "The same stake I used to 'kill' Dimitri." I heard Christian's sharp intake of breath and saw Eddie stiffen as his eyes widen with shock.

"Yes, I didn't kill Dimitri, and now he is coming for me." And with that I told them all about when I was his prisoner—including becoming his blood whore—I told them about him killing the Strigoi in that house, his plans to awaken me, and how he acted when wearing Oskana's ring—they were all confused as to why this was important. So I told them all about Robert Doru—Victor's brother—and how he may be able to bring Strigoi back to what they used to be. And lastly I told them about the note he had sent along with the stake.

When I finished they were completely silent, and it was Christian who spoke first. "Do you think it would have mattered?" he asked utterly serious but with worry in his voice.

"Would what have mattered?"

"If he told you that he loved you, do you think you would have joined him?"

All eyes were on me. Not even Lissa had thought to ask this, she thought the answer was obvious, but in seeing my hesitation she wasn't so sure anymore.

I looked down at the floor and said. "I ask myself that question every day, I dream about what might have happened if he had said that and each time something different happens, so I honestly don't know if it would have changed anything. But it doesn't matter because now I may be able to bring him back."

"Sorry Rose" Said Eddie "But you sound like you're going to be doing this alone."

"Well yeah." I responded as if it was obvious.

"I have to say hell no to that fucked up plan." Christian said.

"Yeah, no way am I leaving you alone in this." Lissa said, but through the bound she said _you promised to take me Rose._

I sighed. "Guy's you don't know how dangerous he is now and I'm sure he won't be coming alone."

"Ha! There is no way in hell I'm leaving you alone in this." Eddie said using his brotherly tone.

"Me either." Christian piped up.

"Neither am I." Lissa added.

"Where ever you go I go." Adrian said, speaking for the first time.

"Fine, but if I tell you to run, make like a bunny and skedaddle." They laughed at that, though I was being serious and they knew it.

"Well we have some work ahead of us, don't we Hathaway." Eddie said.

"What do you mean?" I asked totally confused.

"We have some Moroi to train." And with that He left with Christian and Lissa behind him.

I was about to leave when Adrian grabbed me around my waist and pulled me back to him and he began kissing my neck.

"Adrian." I said softly.

"I know what I'm getting myself into, but anytime I get to spend with you I will treasure for the rest of my life." He said turning me in his embrace so that I was facing him.

"If I can bring him back, I'll choose him." I said abruptly getting to the point.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." And with that he kissed me hard and I kissed him back, knowing that if I couldn't bring Dimitri back, and if I was able to kill him and come out of it alive, I had a life waiting for me, and that was a comfort.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of these characters or the vampire academy series!_**

**_A/N: Hey all hope you are enjoying my story, i will update frequently unless school gets in the way, if that happens i'll let you all know_**

**_xoxo Son't forget to review :)_**

Chapter 3

I woke up screaming—again—from my dream. This time I dreamt that instead of Dimitri telling me he loved me he dragged me back over the railing told me he could never love me and bit into my skin and then fed his blood back to me. The last image I had was of me with a red ring around my eyes and blood on my lips.

I was breathing hard and ragged. _It was a dream only a dream. Snap out of it Rose!_ I mentally screamed at myself.

I got out of bed and grabbed shoes and a coat not caring that I would walk outside with my pyjama's on, but thanking god that I put my tank top and shorts ensemble on instead of my, well other ones.

I didn't really need a huge explanation to get out of there, they all knew I had been through alot and all I had to say was nightmare and they left me alone.

I walked to the only person that I thought could help and when I got there and knocked loudly on the door, I forgot that everyone else was still asleep. The door opened and Adrian's eyes went from sleepy, to shocked, to wary and then to sexy.

"Well, this is a surprise." He said in a sly tone matching his sly smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure little Dhampir?" he asked though I knew he didn't really care _why_ I was there.

"I was wondering if you could help me?" I asked in a flirty tone, unleashing my rarely used man eating smile and stepping into his room.

"I'm always able to help you. What do you need?"

"You." I replied then turned back to give him a quick but very intimate kiss.

Adrian, taking in what I said, started towards me to where I had stepped back and put his hands on my hips pulling my body closer.

"And what do you need me for?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"What do you think?" I asked and then wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him, but instead of actually kissing him I spoke again. "I need help sleeping." And then I stepped out of his embrace.

"Well, that can be arranged." He said with that sly grin again and then I was back in his embrace, only this time his arms were wrapped around my waist and he was kissing me, hard and passionate, while backing me up to the bed—where we eventually landed, him on top.

I squirmed from his hold and turned so that I was on my side looking down at him.

I traced the edge of his lips with my fingertip as I spoke. "Not in that way Adrian, I mean I just need someone to sleep with me, holding me, comforting me. Will you do that for me?" I asked he shivered with desire under my touch.

"There isn't much I wouldn't do for you." He said then took the hand that I was still using to trace his lips and kissed my wrist. In that touch an electric buzz shot through my body, not in the way Dimitri's touch used to make me feel, that was other worldly, but this still made me want him more than I had ever wanted him before—except the one time I had asked him to use compulsion on me, now that was something!

"Thank you Adrian." I said once I had a control over my breathing.

"Anytime Rose." He replied and then opened his mouth to say something else but I couldn't control myself anymore and I sat on top of him, straddling him, then bent and kissed him with so much urgency that I felt I would explode and only he could sedate me.

I had been longing for someone to touch me like this, kiss me like this and make me feel like this since I had slept with Dimitri in the cabin nearly three months ago, but that was all love this was all desire and need.

Adrian rolled me over so now he was on top of me and my legs were wrapped around his waist. He knew I wouldn't surrender my full self to him. I think I was waiting to see if I could bring Dimitri back and for some reason sleeping with someone else besides him, knowing I may be able to have him to myself again, made me feel guilty and a little sick.

Adrian and I continued our passionate make out session with no ending in sight. I had removed his shirt and his hand was sliding up mine carefully as if waiting to be snapped back at any moment. His lips moved from mine and began making a line from my jaw down to my neck along my chest. He took my shirt completely off—thank god I was wearing a bra!—and continued kissing my body. I couldn't help but moan in pleasure and desire as his touch took me over. I gripped his shoulders and pulled him back up to me his urgency matching my own. I knew then that I should have stopped, I was probably giving him the wrong idea, but the need to be touched like this was blocking out all rational thought. I wrapped my legs back around his waist and in a move I thought too fast for him he picked me up off the bed and slammed me into the wall, I had no idea why but I didn't care, it felt good.

He had his hands gripped on my legs as he kissed the hollow of my throat and then my collarbone and back up to my neck. My breathing was becoming even more heavy as was his and I knew if one of us didn't stop soon we wouldn't be able too. It soon became clear that I would be the voice of reason.

"Adrian." I said and then gasped as he gripped me tighter against him. I tried again. "Adrian. We. Need. To. Stop." I said struggling to control my breathing and moans.

"I. Have. Protection." He said against my breasts, also struggling.

"No, I can't, I'm-I'm not ready to do that with you." I said having more control over my breaths.

He pulled his head back then, the desire was still clear on his face as I was sure it was still clear on mine. He let go of my legs and I unwrapped them while he placed me back on my feet and moved back to the bed.

"I'm sorry Rose, you just drive me crazy and I have a hard time controlling myself around you."

I said nothing as it reminded me of how I felt whenever I saw Dimitri on campus and had to control the urge to fling myself into his embrace.

"You said you needed help right?" he asked trying to get a normal tone to come out.

"I think that did help." I replied. "I'll see you tonight though, right?" I asked and he looked at me in confusion. "You know, we are all going to the library to study on traditions." I added.

"Oh, sounds fun." He said, but it didn't sound like he thought he would have fun.

I decided to cheer him up. "Well if you want you can stick with me, I was going to study alone in the quieter and rarely used part of the library so if you want to you can help me." I said winking.

He looked hopeful. "Sure, I'd love to. What will we be studying?"

"We will mainly be looking."

"That's cool with me." He said with a cocky grin.

"Excellent, so I'll see you later." I walked over to where my shirt was lying crumpled on his bed and hastily put it on with my jacket and shoes I had removed while I walked into his room.

"I wouldn't miss it." He said. Then I went over to him and kissed him, I only meant it as a peck but he had his arms wrapped around me in an instant. I gave in. "Shall I stay here then?"

He grinned and winked at me. "Finally she gets it; I thought I may have had to restrain you."

I smiled and giggled a little at him before standing back up, removing my jacket and shoes again.

I walked back over to his massive king sized bed and he pulled me down then manoeuvred me so I was on my side, my back against his front. He wrapped his arms around my waist, found my hands and entwined our fingers.

"Good night my little Dhampir, dream sweet dreams and if you need me just call my name and I will pull you from your dream." He kissed me on the cheek and then he put his head on my shoulder.

"Good night Adrian and thank you for being here." I kissed his lips and was drifting off when he said something that sounded like, "I'll always be here." Then I was under.

* * *

"Roza, please, I need you with me just say yes and I can awaken you." He said lying on top of me on a familiar bed.

"No, I don't want you!" I yelled back struggling against his grip.

"You. You don't want me?" He asked as if the words caused some inner struggle.

"Not like this!" I yelled finally able to push him off me. I was trapped in this room so the best I could do was to stand as far away from the bed as I could, which had me up against the door.

"Roza, we are not finished yet!" he yelled in an icy voice.

"Well, I am! I will never join you Dimitri, not in the way you want. I loved you, I still do but I won't give up my soul to become your ally!"

"I gave you a choice Rose, now it looks like I'm going to have to choose for you!" He started towards me, and then I heard the sweetest of sounds from behind me, the second door had been opened and someone was walking towards this door. Dimitri had no doubt heard that to and looked like he was ready to spring at any moment. I had a small window, the second this door opened I'd have to slam past the person and shut the door as fast as I could.

I heard numbers being entered into the security lock and then the door pulled open and in the doorway stood a young girl. Inna.

No time to think I shoved her back and slammed the door behind me, I heard a crash that could only mean Dimitri didn't expect me to be so quick. And then a thought occurred to me. He knows the code!

"Shit!" I yelled in frustration then I saw the keypad on the right hand side and kicked it out, hopefully that would work, but I wasn't sticking around to find out. I grabbed Inna and ran to the other door then I shoved her close to the keypad. Understanding crossed her features and she hastily entered the numbers to unlock the door.

It opened and I saw Nathan standing there, shock on his face.

I threw Inna at him then began running down the staircase looking for any way out.

I reached a set of French doors that opened up into a library with a large bay window, framed with blood red satin curtains.

_Perfect!_ I thought as I walked—cautiously—towards them.

I heard him before I felt the nausea.

"Roza where do you think you're going?!" Dimitri yelled from the doorway.

I faced him as he closed and locked the doors behind him.

Crap! I had no weapon to defend myself with! What the fuck was I going to do?

"Rose, you know you can't escape, the sun is not due up for another four hours and you will not be able to make it out of here in that time, just give up and come to me."

"Why? What use would I be to you? The second you awaken me I won't be who I am now. I won't be your blood whore!" I had no idea why I was using that as a defence, but given the current circumstances it really didn't matter.

"Blood whore? You think that is what you are to me?" He asked clearly amused at my statement.

"Then what am I? I'm not your ally, I'm not your puppet and I am most certainly not your lover! So what could you possibly want from me?!" I screamed biting back tears.

"You are none of those things because you refuse to be awakened!" His own anger was building up now.

"And I won't be any of these things because I won't ever let you awaken me!"

"You may not let me, but it won't stop me from doing it!"

"No! You're not Dimitri! He would never have asked this from me! He loved me and I loved him, but looking at you now I could never love you, the only thing I feel for you is hate! Hate for taking my heart away from me!" The tears spilled as I finished my little rant.

He laughed. "Like I could ever love you, you stupid little slut!" Ouch, that hurt. "You were nothing but a game, a challenge if you will." He was breaking my heart and he knew it. "And the cabin, not so great. Why do you think I refuse to have sex with you?" he asked in a mocking and cold tone that was peeling layers of my heart away from me, one by one.

I did the only thing I could do. "ADRIAN!" I yelled, remembering that he said he would pull me from my dreams if I yelled his name. "ADRIAN HELP ME!" Dimitri was walking towards me, a look of pure fury on his face.

"Rose?" It was Adrian. And then everything changed. I was no longer in Galina's estate, no longer looking into Strigoi Dimitri's eyes, no longer hearing the awful things he was saying. I was standing in a forest out in the middle of nowhere, with no Adrian in sight.

Then I woke up. I was sweaty and panting like mad. I looked over and saw Adrian looking down at me with concern and worry all over his face.

That dream seemed too real and I expected to wake up from this at any moment and be back in Russia, facing death.

"Just a dream.......Just a dream.......just a dream" I continued muttering to myself, praying it would stick.

It didn't and I burst into tears, Adrian pulling me into his lap and stroking my hair saying everything will be okay.

But it wouldn't. Everything was far from okay.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the vampire academy series nor do I claim to own it._

**A/N: **_Hey all _

_So instead of doing homework I decided to write!_

_The chapters will all vary in size so some will be long and some will be short this on however is long, sort of _

_Hope you're enjoying my story as much as I am enjoying writing it __ I have a playlist for this which I will post on my page soon and I am also working on some new ones!_

_Please review! I'd love to hear what you all think and if you think it is worth continuing this_

_Xoxo_

**Chapter 4**

I fell asleep in Adrian's arms that night, though it took a while to finally fall under, I couldn't shake that dream. Dimitri's words had gotten to me, though I knew he hadn't really said them, I was still unsure. What if Dimitri never loved me? What if I _was_ just a game to him?

Then I scolded myself for questioning his love for me. I knew he did, knew it with all my heart. I had seen it in his eyes, heard it in his voice. He loved me and I loved him and hopefully my fairytale would come true, hopefully I could re-awaken my prince and finally get a happily ever after.

"Hey beautiful." A voice said from beside me and I suddenly became aware of my surroundings.

I was not in my dorm but in Adrian's guest room and he was next to me on the bed his face nuzzling my neck and he was lightly nipping my neck with his teeth that sent uncontrollable shivers through my body. I knew I wasn't being fair to him, but he knew that if I could bring Dimitri back from the darkness I wouldn't give it a second thought and choose him.

I turned towards him about to kiss him when I remembered that I had slept here which meant one thing—morning breath!

"Ugh!" I exclaimed and jumped out of bed. I turned to see Adrian looking hurt and realised that he may have thought I was talking about him. So I hastily added, "Not you Adrian, morning breath." I chuckled, slightly embarrassed.

"Aww, poor baby, don't worry babe I have a spare toothbrush in the bathroom. I'll be right here when you get back so I can get that morning kiss." He said winking at me.

All I could think was; _did he really just call me babe_? Shaking my head I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and rinse my mouth out with mouth wash and then headed back into the room where Adrian was still waiting.

I sighed and went over to the bed he pulled me down onto him and kissed me, hard and passionate. When we finally broke apart I stepped away from him, I couldn't do this. I cared about Adrian but I didn't love him and I in no way felt about him the way he felt about me. I cared enough to not want to hurt him.

Adrian stood and I saw that he was wearing nothing but boxer shorts and it was hard to concentrate. He had some muscle that looked very good on him and though he was pale I was still amazed that he was so good looking.

He was walking towards me with a cocky grin on his face. I held my hands out like a crossing guard. "Adrian Stop! I-I can't do this, I can't be with you, I love him and I may be able to get him back and if that happens I don't want to hurt you, so please, I really appreciate you helping me and I will be grateful to you, but we-I-we can't do this. I'm sorry." I turned towards his door preparing to grab my jacket and shoes when the pain in Adrian's voice stopped me.

"Rose, please don't leave! I don't care if you choose him, I know you love him, I know that Rose but I still want to be with you during whatever amount of time we have left."

"Adrian, you may be okay with this but I'm not, I don't want to hurt you and if we continue this I will! I'm so sorry." I turned and ran to my dorm. I could hear him calling out to me but I wasn't going to stop.

When I reached my dorm, I threw my jacket off and my shoes. It was still early for a Sunday so I didn't run into unwanted attention.

About five minutes later there was a knock at my door and it could only be one person sighing I opened my door and was immediately shoved aside—lightly—as Adrian entered my room.

"What the fuck Rose?!" He said sounding more hurt than anything.

"Adrian I told you everything okay what more do you want me to say?"

"I heard you, now how about you hear me!"

"Fine what do you have to say!" I yelled my temper getting the better of me.

"I care about you Rose! I have never felt this way about a girl before and I don't want to let it slip from my grasp. I don't care if I get hurt; it will hurt more if I never got to experience being with you in any way when I had the chance."

"Adrian please can't you see how hard this is for me, I don't want you to hurt because of me."

"Rose you're hurting me now by not giving me a chance to be with you."

I looked up into his eyes and saw the honesty and hurt there.

"Adrian I—" I didn't know what to say, so instead I acted, I walked over to him ran my finger tips under his shirt and then pulled him toward me. Our lips met, it only took him an instant to respond, and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me against him increasing the intensity of our kissing. I decided that if Adrian wanted this I would give it to him. I would be his girlfriend because I owed him that. I had promised before I left to 'kill' Dimitri that I would give him a fair shot and he had funded my trip to Russia. He knew what was going to happen if I brought Dimitri back and if that didn't bother him I was not going to let it bother me.

Adrian's lips moved from my mouth to my jaw line making a trail down my neck.

"Adrian." I said it as a moan. He groaned and lifted me to the bed.

"Rose, say yes, say you'll be with me for as long as you can."

"Yes, I will." Then his lips were on mine again.

After a while we decided it was time to head down to the library. We left my dorm hand in hand—after I had changed and done my hair while Adrian watched giving unwanted criticism—and headed down to meet Lissa, Christian and Eddie.

"Rose, I need you for a minute." Christian said as Adrian and I walked around the corner to the library, he hadn't noticed me and Adrian holding hands. I broke away from him whispering that I would meet him in there and then we could 'study' together. He nodded and headed into the library.

"What do you need Christian?" I asked already knowing what this was about, and sure enough he confirmed that.

"Do you really need me here?"

"Yes"

"Rose—"

"Christian listen I know you don't want to be in there with her but this is serious! I need you _we_ need you don't turn your back on us we care about you Christian and you letting this thing with Lissa come in between our friendship, especially mine and yours, is stupid and selfish, so please help me help us and forget about what happened, and I'm not saying get back with her I'm saying to move on and stay with us and try to be a little friendlier."

He exhaled a long breath before responding. "Okay Rose I'll do this not because she needs me but because you do, I care about you Rose and I'd do alot to be able to help you."

I hugged him for a few moments then stepping away said "Thank you" then I walked into the library with him at my heels.

I walked over to Adrian and slipped my arm through his; he smiled at me and kissed my cheek. No one was paying us attention; Eddie and Lissa were busy reading up on rules and traditions of the royal society while Christian was at the shelves looking for more study material.

"Come on you and I are going to look over there." I pointed in the direction we were starting to walk toward.

"Looks private, don't know if I can control myself around you Rose." He winked at me.

"Maybe I don't want you too." I retorted giving him a small kiss before reaching the book shelves.

After about 30 minutes of looking I slumped to the floor where Adrian was already seated. He put his arm around my waist pulling me closer.

"Anything?" I asked. We had devised a study plan; while I looked for useful books he would read them until I was done and then I'd help him.

"Nope all stuff we already know I mean look at this 'Strigoi are the evil vampires. They feed and kill their human prey. They do not feel compassion, love blah, blah, blah."

I sighed; I knew this would be useless. If there were any legends on bringing Strigoi back in any of these books everyone would know.

Adrian leaned over and kissed me gently then we both heard it. The obvious sound of someone clearing their throat. I looked up to see Jesse Zeklos—one guy I hated so much the sight of him made my blood boil.

"If you don't mind I really do not need to see a royal making out with his blood whore." He said with a triumphant smile.

Adrian stiffened beside me, but I didn't spare him a glance.

"Fuck off."

"Oh, play nice Rose I'm just trying to further my education and I don't need to further in the subject of 'Getting in Rose Hathaway's pants' I aced that."

I laughed at him. "You wish I would lower myself to your standards."

"No, you wish _I_ would lower myself to you." Then he walked away.

"Hey, don't worry about him he's obviously jealous that you're with me and not him." Adrian said, killing my temple softy.

"And here I was thinking he was jealous that I was with you." I replied kissing his jugular.

He moaned a little at that.

"You know there are no classes tomorrow so if you wanted you could stay in my room." I told him.

"Why not my room?" he asked.

"Well I guess we can stay there. It really hadn't occurred to me, as long as we're alone." I kissed all the way down his neck and he gave small moans.

"Are you tired now little dhampir?"

"No why would I be—oh right I get ya." I giggled. "Should we tell them about us?"

"I'm sure Jesse will have told the school by now."

"Trust me the school already knows."

He grinned at me. "Okay let's go."

We walked towards our friends, fingers entwined. Lissa looked up at our approach and immediately saw us holding hands and threw me a radiant smile and the feelings through the bond were of happiness and relief—she had been worried about me not being able to move on, though she knew if I could get him back I'd be with him.

"Hey all find anything?" I said as me and Adrian took our seats across from them and Adrian placed his hand on my thigh—I was wearing jeans.

"Nothing to interesting." Said Christian who sat at the head of the table away from Lissa, this hurt her but she understood that him being here was hard on him.

"Yeah, nothing that relates to us." Lissa added, pulling her gaze from Christian.

"Well enough study, its time me and Eddie showed you guys how to handle yourselves out there." I stood up Adrian taking my hand and walking with me to the door with Eddie, Lissa and Christian following close behind.

We went to the gym using the training room I would use with Dimitri. The Moroi sat on the floor leaning against the wall while Eddie and I set up to show them some basic offensive and defensive tactics.

"We'll start with a basic 'exercise' I guess you could call it. Basically, Eddie and me will stand in this circle and if we get hit or step out of the circle that is a point to the person who hit or stayed in the circle, understand?" I asked them.

They mumbled positive responses, I knew Lissa was excited; she has always wanted to see me practice.

"Ready Eddie?" I asked he nodded in response.

We both took our positions and got ready to spar against each other.

I got my first point within the first 30 seconds. He dodged a kick I aimed at his knee but wasn't fast enough to avoid the punch I threw at his gut. "Point!" I yelled in satisfaction. Then Eddie got in a good kick which had me on my ass. "Point!" I swivelled—careful not to leave the circle—and knocked his legs out from under him which had him on his ass and out of the circle. "Double Point!" We continued like that for about 30 minutes before we decided to give the Moroi a chance.

"Christian, Adrian how about you guys give it a go." I said walking towards them.

"I'm game." Adrian said grinning at me then planting a light kiss on my lips.

"Count me in." Christian said I was fairly sure he only agreed to get a chance to hit Adrian after finding out the Queen wants him to marry Lissa.

"Play Fair, Eddie can you watch them?" he nodded and I went to sit with Lissa.

"So you and Adrian. Huh?" she asked when I sat down.

"Yes me and Adrian and before you ask we have only been together for a few hours so I was keeping nothing from you."

"Okay." She wasn't paying attention; she was watching Christian and Adrian Spar off. Neither of them was as good as Eddie and me they both kept stumbling out of the circle.

After about 15 minutes we decided to call it quits and head back to our dorms to get ready for dinner—we all skipped Breakfast and Lunch and Adrian had yet to go to the feeders.

Adrian told me to grab some clothes and PJ's and head to his room as I would be staying there tonight. I quickly kissed him and ran to my room. I packed my bag with some clothes, underwear and my pyjamas then ran back to Adrian's room.

He was standing in the doorway waiting for me, his smile grew when he saw me run into the building—ok I admit I liked him but it didn't matter there was only one guy for me.

He stepped out of the way to allow me into his room. I put my bag on the floor in the main room of his dorm and turned around to see him standing in front of me, he had locked the door so no one would interrupt I presumed.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" he asked, his lips brushing mine.

"No and since I am now your girlfriend that needs improvement." I replied jokingly.

He beamed at the girlfriend comment. He grabbed me in his arms and kissed me so sweetly I thought I'd get a toothache. I tangled both of my hands in his hair while he slid both his hands down to the small of my back pressing me harder against him.

I pulled back. "Slow down we still have to meet the others for dinner and then you and Lissa have a spirit lesson."

He groaned. "That sucks! I wish we could just stay here all night and all day tomorrow."

I giggled. "Sorry to burst you bubble, but I am in no way having sex with you, got it?"

"I get that Rose, I just love being around you, I'm really falling—" I froze. Was he just about to say he way falling for me? Oh shit!

"Never mind that, how about you shower and get ready for dinner?" he asked, breaking the uneasy silence.

"Okay." I replied kissing the corner of his mouth. I was a terrible, terrible person. I was using him to ease the whole Dimitri had left and when I get him back—IF I get him back, then my time with Adrian will be nothing as I will be in the arms of the man I love.

God I was a bitch!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**____I do not own the vampire academy series nor do I claim to own it._

**A/N: **_Hey guys, thank you all for the great reviews it helps me when writing this knowing that people actually want to see it finished. Glad you are enjoying it._

_Keep the reviews coming._

_If you have any questions about anything ask in your review and I will answer when the next part comes out._

_Also I'm starting to write Blood Promise in Dimitri's POV anyone interested? It will mainly be the parts where he is with Rose._

_And a possible Vampire Academy/Twilight or Vampire Academy/House of night crossover._

_Let me know if you wanna hear any of them._

_Don't forget to click that 'green' Button at the end of the chapter_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Okay we gotta start making a plan." I said to my friends at breakfast after finishing my doughnut—I loved me some doughnuts.

It had been 5 days since I told them all about Dimitri and how we may be able to bring him back and all we have done is studied useless material for countless hours, trained the Moroi to fight—I really hoped they didn't have to—and talked about what we were going to do about the queen and her plans for Lissa and I was getting pretty sick of it.

"Rose, we can't think of a plan, this kind of thing has never happened before." Lissa said back to me in a calm voice but the feelings through the bond told me she wanted to know what we were going to do next as well.

"I know that, but think, people have come up with plans before for stuff that has never happened so why can't we?" I looked from Lissa to Eddie to Christian and then to Adrian he had my hand in his under the table.

"Maybe we need help, you can't expect four teenagers and one drunk to do all of this alone." Christian said.

"Hey! I'm not that much of a drunk...Anymore." Adrian added looking offended.

A thought came to mind. "Help huh? I think I know someone who can, but I'll have to contact them after classes' okay guys?" they all nodded in response.

I sighed in relief. We were finally on our way to start planning something. Every day we didn't spend planning was too late. Dimitri was getting closer. I had no idea where he was, or if he was alone. I had thought about asking one of my many ghosts to track him and find this all out but I didn't think they would listen to me and I didn't know how to fully control them yet.

"You okay babe?" Adrian whispered in my ear, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah I was just thinking." I replied then adding so all my friends heard. "Anyway I need to go back to my room and get my stuff for class. I'll see you at lunch."

I got up and walked to the dhampir dorm and up to my room. As I stepped inside my eyes immediately went to a vase containing red roses that I was positive wasn't there when I left for breakfast. It was a Thursday morning so it must have been delivered by the matron as no one could get up here—unless it was another dhampir which seemed unlikely as they all knew I was dating Adrian now.

I shook my head, "Adrian..." I muttered walking towards the vase; I smelled the roses and touched the soft petals. What a cliché roses for Rose, I giggled to myself.

I saw an envelope and picked it up and froze.

_**Roza**_ was written on the front.

"No...." I trailed off. How can this be? He can't get on campus!

I opened the envelope with shaking hands and took out a piece of that fancy cardboard kinda stuff, you know the kind that's plain white and has a fancy pattern boarding around it.

I read the card over a few times before it became clearer.

_**Roza**_

_**It's been a long time since I have seen you. Too long in fact. But do not fret my love we will see one another soon enough.**_

_**I cannot wait to hold you in my arms again and kiss your sweet lips.**_

_**I will be there soon my Roza**_

_**Love always**_

_**Your Dimitri**_

Okay under normal circumstances I would have said that this was the sweetest thing he has ever done, but I was just plain freaking out!

How had he got this here? Had he been in my room? Did he send it and was it delivered here?

I decided to check with the matron to see if something was delivered to my room, when I got there and asked her she said that I hadn't received any mail since that first package I got from Dimitri—though she didn't know it was him—two weeks ago.

Okay now I was worrying. I knew I had to tell someone and I knew exactly who that someone was I also knew I couldn't go to class like this.

Sighing I asked the matron if she could get my mother here. She nodded and went to her phone and I told her I would be in my room.

About 10 minutes later my mother walked into my room. _What no knocking?!_

"What's going on Rose?" she asked in her business-like tone.

"You're gonna want to sit down for this mum." I replied pointing at my desk chair. She nodded stiffly and pulled the chair across so she was facing me.

"I have some things to tell you and you aren't going to like them." I looked up and she motioned for me to continue. "Well first thing first. I'm in love." Her eyes widened at this. "With Dimitri Belikov." I added.

She pursued her lips in thought and then smiled. "I already knew that Rose." I stared at her in utter shock. She chuckled shortly at this. "Me and Alberta actually. We noticed the way he looked at you and you at him, how you both acted with each other. It was obvious to me and her only because you are my daughter, my blood, and though I have not been in your life much I know you. Alberta knew because she is probably one of the only people he was somewhat close to here. That was before you."

I was shocked. We both thought we were doing a good job at hiding our feelings. "When" I cleared my throat. "When did you both figure it out?"

"Well Alberta could tell he cared for you more than a mentor should care for his student when you were kidnapped but the pieces didn't fall together completely for her until you had that freak out on the plane back from court, she saw how panicked he looked, how helpless and scared he was for_ you _and that's when she knew he loved you. I noticed the looks and movements since that Christmas dinner we had with Tasha, I saw how you reacted when I told you about them but I didn't know how deep it went until I saw your pain and desperation when he was taken."

"Oh" was my wonderful response to that.

"But why are you telling me this?" she asked sounding confused and a little wary.

I didn't say anything, I just handed her the note Dimitri had sent me.

She read it thoroughly her eyes widening slightly then narrowing. She looked up at me with her guardian expression and that's when I knew the person in my room had changed from Janine Hathaway, mother to Janine Hathaway, guardian. Sometimes I just wished she could be both. "Tell me everything" she said in a business like voice.

I told her...mostly everything, but there was no way in hell I was telling her I was a blood whore for a Strigoi or that I was making out with him and wanting to have sex with him I was almost desperate—there were times I was desperate—I also didn't tell her, nor did I tell my friends, about the choices Dimitri gave me. I could die or be awakened and join him for eternity. I guess it didn't seem important to clue them in on that.

After I told her all of this I looked up to see her expression. And it scared me shitless. The look on her face was murderous.

"You think you can get him back?" she asked in a cold tone.

"Yes I do and I want to try."

"Rose do you really want that? Do you want him back after what he put you through? After he kidnapped you, locked you up and did...did.....what did he do?"

I knew I had to tell her. "Mum please don't be mad at me or him, this isn't the Dimitri Belikov you know not the man I love he has been taken by a monster so please don't get mad."

"I promise I won't just tell me what he did." She said in a caring voice.

"He...He made me his blood whore." I said looking down. I couldn't meet her gaze. I was ashamed at what I had succumbed to being for him.

Without warning my mother had her arms wrapped around me. "Oh honey, it's ok, I know it wasn't your fault."

When she pulled away the only thing I could say was; "Can you get me out of classes?"

She laughed at this and I could see tears forming in her eyes. "Yes honey I'll do that." She got up to leave.

"Mum, if you need to ask me anymore questions I'll be in Adrian's room, he's a part of this."

"Ok, if I need you I'll go there."

"Thanks for understanding mum."

"Always" she replied walking out.

I sat there for a few more minutes and then got up and walked to Adrian's room. I didn't bother taking the note; I would tell them all at our 'meeting' tonight.

I knocked on his door a couple of times before he answered. He looked surprised to see me standing there but that only lasted a second before his expression turned into sadness.

"What's wrong?" I asked taking his hand and lacing my fingers with his.

"Rose, I need to show you something." He said in a small and sad voice.

"Okay." I said warily.

Adrian and I walked to his coffee table in the main room of his dorm room. He picked up a small piece of paper and handed it to me.

I read it.

_**You'd do well to stay away from her**_

"What the...." I trailed off and inhaled a sharp breath. "Shit!" I yelled so suddenly Adrian flinched. "Sorry" I muttered. "When did you get this?" I asked urgent now.

"It was here when I got back from breakfast."

We were silent for a few moments before he asked "It's from him, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I got one too."

He looked shocked and angry at this. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Don't worry Adrian, I'm here with you and he can't touch either of us okay?"

"But what about when this 'plan' starts being put into action." He said sadly.

I pulled back. "I told you this would happen. I told you that I would hurt you because I would choose him, because I love him, but you didn't listen did you?" I was getting angry now.

"I thought I could handle it." Was all he said.

I sighed. "Well don't worry about it, we can just go back to being friends now." I turned to walk out but he grabbed me around my waist pulling me back against him.

"No my little dhampir I meant I thought I could handle my feelings for you, I'm not going to lie, I care very deeply about you and would do anything to protect you." He nuzzled my neck and kissed it lovingly.

Okay, I cared about him, alot more than I like to admit, and sure I was being a bitch, using him like this, but he understood.

I turned in his embrace and trailed my fingertips over his cheekbones and around his lips while my other hand was in his hair twisting it around my index finger. "Are you sure you want this? Knowing that I love someone else? Knowing I will go back to that someone else if I get him back?"

He kissed my lips lightly. "Rose, I told you any moment with you I will treasure forever." He said giving me a passionate kiss.

I decided that I was going to have some fun with Adrian. I would not have sex with him knowing I could, perhaps, be with Dimitri again but I could tease him.

I'm a bitch what can I say? He wanted this he can live with the consequences.

I pushed him to the couch and straddled him. I realised I was wearing a skirt but I didn't care. I kissed his cheek, his neck, his jaw, his nose, his earlobes—nipping them a little—I kissed everywhere on his face but his lips which I could tell was frustrating him. I was going to be cruller now. I trailed my hand down from his hair, while I kissed his neck, down his chest until it came to rest on the bulge in his jeans. I rubbed it gently, smiling when I heard his soft groan.

"You're gonna pay for that Hathaway." He said breathing heavily.

"Oh am I?" I asked innocently, moving so I was now facing him.

"Oh yes." He replied before moving me so I was now lying on the couch and he was on top of me, straddling. He leaned down and began kissing me everywhere but my lips, like I just did to him, but I was wearing a tank top so he had better access to my chest. I moaned softly which made him happy, knowing he was succeeding. He lifted my shirt up over my head and made a trail of light kisses down my chest, over my breasts and down to the edge of my skirt. I groaned in frustration.

"Adrian!" I yelled.

"Yes?" he asked slyly.

"You will pay for this." I said getting up—he had stood back up after making his trail of torture kisses—and grabbing my shirt.

"Looking forward to it." He winked at me and then we both jumped when there was a knock at the door followed by hurried footsteps. Adrian opened the door and picked something up. He shut the door and looked at the tiny square piece of paper in confusion and then shock.

"Rose, I think you should see this." He said, handing the note to me.

I looked down and gasped. It wasn't a note but one of those Polaroid pictures. This one was of me and Adrian kissing. But that wasn't why I was shocked, I was shocked because this photo had to have been taken less than 15 minutes ago. I turned it over to see something written there that Adrian hadn't noticed, both our eyes widened at this.

_**Stay away from her!**_

"It's not his writing." Was the first thing I noted and we both relaxed, but I stiffened instantly.

"Rose, babe what's wrong?" he asked after I was silent for a long time.

"Don't you realise what this means Adrian?" he shook his head, confused.

"He has a spy in the Academy, someone that is watching everything we do, everything I do, which means that this plan we are trying to make is pointless, if he finds out..." I trailed off leaving him to fill in the blank.

"We have to end this Adrian, I can't let you get hurt." I told him stepping away from him.

"I don't care if he hurts me Rose."

"Well I do!" I was yelling now.

"Rose I want to be with you even if it gets me hurt or killed!" I flinched at that word but he continued on . "I don't care if Belikov comes after me! I fucking love you Rose, I'd die for you, I'd do anything for you why can't you see that my life being at risk means shit all to me unless you're alive!"

"You....love me?"

"Yes, Rose I love you isn't it obvious?"

"I.." I didn't know what to say.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to him.

"I love you little dhampir, I always will and I don't care what he does to me or the fact that you'll choose him, all I care about is if your safe or not."

I smiled up at him. "I love you too Adrian, not in the way I love him or in the way you love me, but I do love you and I won't let him touch you."

He smiled back at me. "Good, I was worried you would actually let him hurt me." He said sarcastically.

I just laughed back at him and then kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Don't you have class?" he asked.

"No, I told my mum everything when I got that note...Oh!" I yelled suddenly remembering something. "Can I borrow your phone to call that 'help' I was talking about before?"

"Sure." He said and tossed me his phone.

I smiled back at him. "Thanks." Then I dialled the number I had memorized.

"Hello?" The person answered after three rings.

"Hey Sydney, it's Rose."

She squealed a little then stopped. "What did you kill this time?" she asked sarcastically but I could tell she was happy to hear from me.

"I need a favour, could you possibly get a message to zmey for me?" Adrian looked at me and mouthed the word and I just shook my head.

"Yeah I can but I better not get into trouble for this."

"You won't."

"Ok, what's the message?"

"Tell him to contact Rose Hathaway immediately, it's a kinda...emergency I guess."

"Okay, I'll get that to him."

"Thanks Sydney. It's weird but in a strange way I kind of miss you."

"I know what you mean."

"Talk soon?"

"Sure. Be careful with whatever you're doing Rose." She sounded worried.

"Will do. Bye Syd, take care."

"You too. Bye Rose." Then she hung up.

"Who was that?" Adrian asked warily with a hint of jealousy.

"A friend." I replied.

"What kind of friend?"

"Well, I guess lover would be the more accurate term."

His face paled and I had to laugh at the look on it, it was priceless.

"What's so funny?" he practically growled at me which had me on the floor laughing harder.

"You. Your face. It's. It's." I couldn't finish, I just kept laughing as his expression grew darker.

It took a while longer but I got myself under control.

"Sorry Adrian. I was joking anyway. Sydney isn't my lover _she's _a friend I met in Russia."

"Oh." Adrian said looking sheepish and slightly embarrassed.

I walked up to him and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. "You know" I murmured into his ear "you're kinda cute when your jealous." I nipped his earlobe.

He laughed. "Well if I just needed to get jealous to get this kind of treatment I might ask Christian or Eddie to flirt madly with you, maybe even kiss you."

"I doubt they would, but I could start flirting more often, maybe with Jesse he is pretty cute." The jealous glint was back in his eyes. I laughed and nipped his neck. "Yup, defiantly cute."

We kissed soft and sweet. Though I was looking care free on the outside my insides were screaming with fear. Dimitri had a spy in the academy, I had no idea who they were, unless it wasn't a person and he just had cameras or something, but that was stupid how could he have gotten them on campus?

My thoughts were so consumed with fear that I hadn't realised Adrian was saying my name and lightly shaking me. I looked up at him and my thoughts went from fear to pure panic. What if he hurt Adrian?!

I was absolutely positive I wouldn't let that happen. I cared about him too much and if I was the reason he was in pain I would never forgive myself.

I walked up to him and put my arms around his neck. "I won't let anything happen to you." I whispered in his ear and then lightly kissed him. I only prayed that I could keep that promise.

* * *

_So is everyone still enjoying it?_

_Let me know a review only takes a few seconds or minutes depending in how long it is._

_Chapter 6 coming soon :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **__Whoa chapter 6 is here!!!! Though it is only short (sorry)_

_Now here is a question for you all_

_Adrian or Dimitri?_

_Who should Rose end up with?_

_I know who I want her to end up with but who do you want her to be with?_

_Random question_

_Well enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Dimitri. Is. Spying. On. You?" Lissa said through gritted teeth.

Adrian and I had met up with her, Eddie and Christian at lunch to tell them about Dimitri and how someone was spying on us.

"Yes Liss we think he is." I told her.

"That stupid ass hole!" she yelled silently enough that only we could hear her. Luckily she was able to control her anger so I didn't have to take it from her.

"Liss please calm down I know it's scary but we have to figure some way around it."

"I WILL NOT FUCKING CALM DOWN ROSE! THIS IS FUCKED UP!"

Okay I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped my lips at Lissa's cussing. She never cussed and when she did she never used the F word.

"What's so funny?" she asked looking at me; she had calmed down a bit now.

"Don't worry about it it's—" I cut myself off when my phone started vibrating in my pocket.

I took it out and it was a text message from a number I didn't know and panic suddenly flooded me and it didn't help that all the message said was.

_**Be there soon**_

"What is it babe? Is something wrong?" Adrian asked, using his new pet name for me.

"No it's nothing sweetie." I said the last word mockingly, but he just grinned at me.

"Okay lunch is almost over and we need to talk somewhere in private straight after classes. Where can we meet?" I announced to my friends.

"How about..." but we never got to hear what Eddie was about to say as Jesse and Ralf choose that moment to piss me off.

"Hey Ivashkov when your down with her I'll take a spin." Ralf snickered at Jesse for saying that.

"Like you could handle her." Adrian replied.

Jesse came to whisper in Adrian's ear, but it was loud enough that all my friends and Ralf, who was standing obnoxiously close behind me, could hear. "I've already handled her." Then he and Ralf walked off.

Okay I had said that Adrian looked cute when he was jealous but now he just looked murderous.

"I'm going to ruin him." he said then turning towards my friends he added, "Meet in my room after class Rose and I will already be there, but please knock first." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes back at him.

"Come on baby lets go back to your room now." I said taking Adrian's hand and waving bye at my friends before walking off to Adrian's room.

But while walking to his room, Adrian tugged me back and then my back was slammed against a wall while he was kissing down my neck while his hands went up my shirt to grope my breasts. Where had this come from?

"Adrian" I said softly, but his response was to grind his hips into mine and start kissing my neck more intimately.

I tried again this time in a firm and pissed off tone. "ADRIAN!" I yelled luckily there was no one around.

He pulled back slightly, only so much that his face was an inch away from mine. "Yes?" he asked voice thick with desire.

"Back. The. Fuck. Off. Of. Me. Now!" I growled at him.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked seductively, his hands on the waistband of my skirt pulling me back towards him.

"Yes! And you know what; if all you want from me now is sex you can forget it and forget about me being your girlfriend. Now get away from me!" I shrieked at him and shoved him away, storming off to my room.

What the fuck was up with him? Where had that come from? What was going on?! I was cut off from my mental babble when my phone started vibrating in my pocket; I looked at the screen and saw a number I didn't recognize on there.

I answered it hesitantly, "Hello?"

"Roza it's been a long time since I heard your voice." A cold voice said on the other end.

"Dimitri."

* * *

_Bum Bum Bummmmmmmm!!!!!!!_

_What's going to happen? Any idea who the spy is? Why did Adrian act like that?_

_All will be answered in the chapters to come. _

_Keep reading and Reviewing!!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **__Hey all_

_I cannot stop writing this story_

_I'm really loving it!_

_Thanks for your reviews and support it helps to keep the story going!_

_So if you get hooked on this and want to read more please review!_

_Anyway here it is finally get some Dimitri _

_Enjoy Chapter 7_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Were you expecting someone else?" he asked a sinister edge to his cold voice.

"No, but I wasn't expecting this either." I replied. I was too shocked and a little happy at hearing his voice, and I was going to try and have a real conversation with him to see if any of the old Dimitri was still in there.

"No I suppose you wouldn't have expected me to call but I miss your voice Roza as I miss you."

"So, your '_my Dimitri'_ huh?" I asked quoting the note and going for a teasing tone.

"I take it you received my Roses"

"Bit of a cliché there wasn't it and don't avoid the question comrade." I knew he hated that nickname, even as a dhampir so I was using that to get a spark of the real Dimitri.

"I always was yours Roza; no one could ever take your place." He sounded sweet and genuine when he said that and it startled me a little.

"Where are you? In your note you said you'd be here soon, are you in the U.S?"

"Nice try, but I'm not giving that away."

I sighed frustrated. "Well then what can you tell me?" I was getting annoyed now.

"That I will see you sooner than you might expect" then he added, "and if Adrian Ivashkov knows what's good for him he won't touch you again" He said that in a growl.

I decided that this was going nowhere so I would piss him off. I was glutton for punishment. "What if I want him to touch me?"

"Then I will have to punish you." _Told ya so!_

I scoffed at that. "I don't think so! I can touch whomever I want whenever I want and it is no business of yours since you and I are not together."

All I could hear on the other end was faint but noticeable growling. "Go near him again and I will kill him."

He said that so darkly I lost all hope of ever seeing my Dimitri again, I tried to lighten the mood so I could keep him talking longer. "No need we broke up when he groped me in the corridor." I probably shouldn't have said it like that but Adrian had pissed me off, alot more than Dimitri was.

"I may have to hurt him for that."

"I can handle Adrian Ivashkov." I giggled as I realized that wasn't the first time I had said that to him.

His sigh sounded longing and pained. "I miss you dearly Rose and I cannot wait to have you back."

"Dimitri I want my answer."

That confused him, which was gratifying. "Answer to what?"

I inhaled a long breath. "If I hadn't staked you that night, would you have said it back?"

He paused momentarily. "Said what back?" I wasn't sure if he honestly didn't know what I was talking about or if he was just trying to annoy me, so I answered him.

"I love you." I said it barely above a whisper.

"Oh Roza, why would I have had to say it when it was obvious that I do love you?"

"How is it obvious?"

"I gave you a choice; no other Strigoi has ever done that. I protected you from Nathan and Galina when they wanted to rip your throat out. I saved your life on that bridge. I took out 3 Strigoi because I was terrified they would go after you. That is how obvious it is that I still love you." Okay I was getting confused now but also happy, he only had a slight cold edge to his voice now, barely noticeable, the rest of his voice was warm and filled with love and longing that I wanted to climb through the phone, wrap my arms around him and never let go.

"Thank you."

"I told you before that I would do alot to protect you Roza and I meant it, but for now I must go."

"No wait!" I yelled into the phone not wanting him to go. He sounded so much like my Dimitri that I was terrified if he hung up then it would never be like this again and he would turn back into Strigoi Dimitri, which he obviously still is, but he didn't sound cold and hateful now he sounded the same as that day outside the cabin when he told me he wanted to be with me no matter what and he was going to resign as Lissa's guardian and get re-assigned somewhere else so we could be together.

"Do not worry my love I will see you again soon enough and then we will never be apart again."

"How soon?"

He pondered this. "I will let you know."

"I love you." I said tears forming in my eyes; I wanted him to say those three words to me because if he did I knew it would be worth it all.

"I love you too Roza, always have always will."

Then he hung up.

I put my phone on my desk, walked to my bed, laid down under the covers and cried.

He still wasn't my Dimitri, but he was closer than he had been last time we spoke. He said those words so I know all of the fighting I was doing for our love would be worth it in the end.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

I woke up to the sound of someone pounding on my door.

"Rose, you missed dinner and it's time for the meeting. HURRY UP!" Eddie yelled through the door.

"Shit! I'll be right there go ahead without me I won't be far behind." I yelled through the door to him while I grabbed a hair brush to quickly go through my hair, then I tied it up into a pony tail and changed into jeans and a black tank top. I didn't bother to check my reflection, I just grabbed the note and my phone and ran to Adrian's room, little did I know I probably should have looked in a mirror.

"Oh my god what happened?!" Lissa exclaimed when I arrived.

"What are you talking about Liss?" I asked, confused. Then it hit me I had been crying. I tried to play it cool and act like I had no idea why I was crying.

"You've been crying." Adrian said tenderly while he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed me on the cheek. Ok _what_ _was up with this boy?_

"Oh, I must have had a said dream." I said stepping out of his embrace to sit on the couch next to Christian.

"Okay, here this is the note he sent me. No one has seen it besides me and my mum." That's how you start a meeting. I gave the note to Christian whose face betrayed nothing. He passed it to Eddie who slightly narrowed his eyes. Then Lissa read it and I could feel how sorry she felt for me through the bond but I could also see the sadness on her face. Then it was Adrian's turn. He read the note more than once each time his expression grew darker then he handed it back to me and sat on the arm of the sofa that was next to me. Now he was pissing me off, but I controlled myself, I'd yell at him when we were alone.

"So he's coming here?" Eddie was the first to speak.

"Looks like it." I replied.

"When?" Christian asked.

"He didn't say." They all looked up at me in alarm and I was about to tell them about my conversation with Dimitri but decided against it, he hadn't said anything useful except that he would call me when he was close and I could pass that off as being spur of the moment and totally unexpected. "You guys read the note, all he said was soon." I said into their shocked faces.

"I guess so." Lissa mumbled but I knew she—and everyone else for that matter—knew I was hiding something.

Christian confirmed that. "Okay what else happened?"

I sighed. I hated that I couldn't keep anything from these people. Adrian took my hand entwining our fingers, I looked up at him and glared he just looked confused. What the fuck?! I wanted to scream at him but controlled myself again and told them the truth. "Dimitri called me." Was all I said.

"What! When?! How?! Why?! What did he say?!" Adrian yelled and that set me off.

"Why do you care what he said!" I yelled back at him.

"Excuse me! I don't know, maybe it's got something to do with me being your _boyfriend_!"

"Oh some boyfriend! Acting all sweet and then groping me in the hall AFTER I told you to back off!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"Guys, we're gonna go." Christian said as he, Lissa and Eddie left the room.

We didn't pay attention. "Oh so now you're going to act like you don't remember?! Very mature Adrian!"

"Rose. Stop. Making. Excuses!"

"Excuses what fucking excuses Adrian?! I have been honest with you since day one! But clearly you don't care about me all you want is to bang the infamous Rose Hathaway and then brag to all your Moroi buddies about how easy I am and that they should all take a ride!"

Adrian looked truly shocked at this. "Rose I would never do that to you." He said in a calmer voice which just made me angrier.

"No!? Then explain the groping in the hall Adrian!"

"What groping?" he seemed genuinely confused.

"Oh come off it! You pulled me back, slammed me against a wall and starting kissing my neck and groping my boobs while grinding into me! Don't tell me you don't remember because I will hurt you!"

Adrian looked shocked, maybe he didn't remember. "Rose I honestly don't remember doing that to you, I would never take advantage of you." He said this with such honesty and love and sorrow that my anger calmed immediately and I knew I was being stupid. Adrian had never pressured me before and normally when we got hot and heavy he'd be the one pulling back not me. I guessed what Jesse had said had gotten to him and he needed to know I was his—which I wasn't and that just made me feel awful!

"Sorry, I just, I guess it made me feel like you didn't care and to be honest I don't think I could take it if you didn't care about me even a little bit." I said to him.

"It's okay Rose you are forgiven." He said back to me with a cute and cocky grin.

I reached out and pulled him into my arms.

"So...are we back together then?" he asked when I pulled away.

"I'll let you decide" I held up a finger as he opened his mouth to speak. "Just think about everything and then tell me what you want to do, ok?"

He nodded. I walked up to him and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Come find me when you decide."

Then I left him to ponder his thoughts.

I got back to my room, had a shower, changed and went to bed. I was exhausted this drama with Dimitri and Adrian really taking its toll on me.

That night Adrian visited my dreams for the first time since we started 'dating'.

We were lying in a beautiful meadow, the sun out as always in his dreams, and our hands were lightly brushing against each other. This meadow reminded me of that book _Twilight_ and—obviously—the meadow chapter.

"Hey little Dhampir." Adrian whispered and I looked over at him.

"Hey"

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, you?"

"There are so many answers I could give to that."

"Pick one."

He pondered this. "Lucky, to have someone like you in my life."

I smiled. "Why are you in my dream all of a sudden?"

"You told me to come and find you when I made my decision."

"So I'm guessing you have?"

"It was the easiest decision of my life, even knowing what I know, knowing you would never choose me, I still want you."

"Are you sure?"

"Only if you are." He was so sincere I almost forgot about the hall incident.

"You know Jesse never really 'handled' me, right? I mean we made out and used to flirt _alot_ but that's all." I still thought that it had been Jesse's words to cause that reaction.

"What?" he looked confused at this.

"What do you mean what?"

"I mean what the hell are you doing bringing Zeklos into this?" he seemed to be getting angry.

Okay I only had 3 words for this. What. The. Fuck?

First: Adrian gropes me in the hall.

Second: Dimitri calls me sounded way too much like his old self

Third: Adrian doesn't seem to remember anything.

Again I say. WHAT THE FUCK?!

"Never mind, I must have been thinking of something else."

"Okay." He said and then placing a kiss on my forehead he stood up. "I'll let you sleep alone now." And with that he was gone.

There was no way I could sleep. I had one too many thoughts floating around in my head all of them pointing to one thing.

Someone was messing with me, and if you mess with Rosemarie Hathaway you'd better watch your back.

_Told ya i had nothing better to do hehe:)_

_Chapter eight will be up on Friday as im seeing new moon on Thursday!!!!!!!!!_

_YAY!_

_Review love it or hate it?_

_xoxo_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **__Hey all_

_Chapter 8 here hopefully you will enjoy it._

_So I saw New Moon on the 19__th__ anyone else see it? Opinions?_

_I loved it and thought that it was better than Twilight but I also love Jake3 though I am a bi-athlete as we call it which means I am on team Edward and Jacob and please refrain from giving me crap about it!_

_What team are you on for any book series here are mine; (Ps check out the poll on my page vote for your VA team Adrian or Dimitri)_

_Edward and Jacob (Twilight)_

_Dimitri (VA)_

_Stark and Heath (HoN)_

_Jace (TMI)_

_Lucas and Balthazar (Evernight I love 'em both)_

_Okay I'll stop now, so let me know guys, just wanna get to know the people who read my story and I love you for that _

_Also check out my new story Taken it's a house of night and VA Crossover._

_Bye xoxo_

_Link to picture of necklace on my page_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I tossed and turned all night thinking of who would mess with me?

Jesse? No he has a smart mouth but he learnt a while ago not to get on my dark side.

Ralph? No he's Jesse's little puppy.

Shane? Ryan? Camille?

All these names kept forming in my head but none of them added up.

_I think it's obvious who is messing with you_ my inner voice said and it was obvious.

_Dimitri _even after he says_ I love you _does he stop making my life suck? Hell no!

I sighed and finally rolled off of bed to get ready for the day though the day wasn't due to start for another couple of hours so I decided to read some of the books Lissa had given me to study so we could stop the queens plans for her. I had to laugh. I had been back for nearly 3 weeks and in the last couple of days Lissa and Christian are semi-talking again and he can bear to be in the same room as her. Job well done Hathaway, I praised myself as I looked at the cover of the first book.

_Royal Traditions in Moroi Society_. We would never find a way....

_That's it!_ I knew that inner voice would work one day. I had the perfect plan, it would piss people off and probably gross them out, but hey we got nothing else. But I had to wait before I could tell anyone the awesomeness that is my plan. I thought about calling Dimitri back with that number, just for someone to talk to but sadly I tried and that number was disconnected. Wait...phone...phone...remember something about a phone...

_Sydney_ I had called her yesterday to get a message to my—repressing a shudder—father.

The father that had been absent for 18 years. The father I met in Baia and had ordered me home—like I listened?—the father that, quite possibly, cares about me and I needed to believe that so he could help me. I hoped he could help me or else any plans I had for getting Dimitri back were slim to zero.

_Knock!_ What the—

I got up and walked to my door. Who would be up at this time? Adrian? I couldn't help but smile at the thought of him visiting me for a morning make out session. I opened the door eagerly but saw it was one of the guardians that must be on duty.

"Miss Hathaway, this arrived for you today." He said then he handed me the wrapped parcel nodded and walked swiftly away.

I was holding a flat square shaped box, wrapped in write wrapping paper. I opened it immediately—thinking it was from Adrian—and got to the box. It was white and made out of the leathery plastic stuff ring boxes and stuff were made from, it also had two gold lines that ran around the box above and below the opening. I opened it and saw a simple silver heart shaped necklace that had some writing on it. I read it closely, as it was small, and saw that it said; _**Love never fails**_. Why would Adrian send me this? Unless it wasn't him.

"Love never fails..." I looked in the box again and saw a small card with a rose on the front lying in the red satin lining the box. _**Love D.**_ Was all it said.

"Dammit to hell!" I shrieked. I couldn't wait any longer, I grabbed my cell phone and dialled Lissa, Eddie and Christian and told them to meet me at Adrian's room in 5 minutes, I then ran down there myself and banged so loudly that everyone probably heard.

"What the fuck?!" Adrian yelled when he opened the door then his eyes widened when he saw me. "Rose what—"

"Lissa, Eddie and Christian are on their way, I have a plan." Was all I said before stepping past him—noticing he only wore pyjama bottoms—and sat on the end of his bed. Adrian pulled a T-shirt on and came to sit beside me putting his arm possessively around my waist and pulling me closer to his side.

"Okay what?" Christian demanded when they all came in, locked the door and sat down on the sofa.

"I know what we have to do to get the queen off of our backs so we can plan this Dimitri thing—and since someone is spying on us we will give it a code name, which I have written down on this and will show you all individually making sure no one else can see it." I had named it Dimza, a mix of mine and Dimitri's nicknames _Dimka and Roza, _corny? Pfft like I care. All I cared about was hoping that that spy didn't get it. "Okay so you all have the name—we will not use it for the next few meetings, until I say it in fact. Anyway back to my plan, we need to find out where Victor is right? So we need to get to the court but Kirova will never let us go without reason, so here it is: Adrian and Lissa are dating, they have been for a couple months and Adrian wants to announce his love for her to the Queen, but I have a feeling the queen will not buy it unless she see's that Christian and I have moved on." I looked up registering the shock on all of their faces. "Now the queen will want to know what happened between you two" I pointed at Lissa and Christian and saw in his face and eyes that he knew where this was going "and I believe I have come up with that too."

"Okay, so what do we tell her?" Eddie asked, probably because he had no reason to be in shock like the rest of them.

"That Christian fell in love with someone else." I stated.

"Who?" Adrian practically growled he too knew where I was going with this.

"Me."

"What?!" Lissa was outraged and through the bond I could feel jealousy. She thinks I really do love him.

"Lissa it makes sense." Christian said, I think only he could calm her down.

"How, how the hell does that make sense?" she yelled at him but she had calmed down, all thoughts of jealousy gone.

"Well Christian and I spent alot of time together during the field experience and one thing led to another..." I left the rest up to her.

"Okay, I get it, sorry for that little outburst." Lissa apologized and gave me a look asking for forgiveness, I smiled at her, and then she grew confused, "How did Adrian and I fall for each other?"

"Great question." Adrian asked sounding annoyed.

"Well you were both heartbroken when Christian and I told you we were in love and you were there to comfort each other and again one thing led to another..."

"It's perfect!" Christian exclaimed.

"Except for one thing." When I said this they all looked at me like I had just declared I was wearing a clown costume and pouring peanut butter on myself. "Everyone here knows Adrian and I are a thing so..."

"Wait! Are you telling me that we can't be together anymore?" Adrian asked sounding really bothered by this.

"No, but we can't be seen being all coupley in front of anyone but this little group, at least until we get the court over and done with."

"No, I'm not going to lie about how I feel about you." Adrian was starting to make me—and everyone else—uncomfortable. We never talked about how we felt about each other.

"Adrian, can we talk about this later? When you know we're alone." This made him angry.

"Why? Why can't I tell them how I feel about you? Are you ashamed? Embarrassed? What is it?"

"Because it doesn't matter! Adrian I have already told you that if we succeed in bringing Dimitri back then there is no us there is no Adrian and Rose there will be Rose and Dimitri and that's how it's going to stay." I could feel that Lissa was shocked that I was with Adrian knowing I was going to do this, but she was more shocked at the fact that he knew as well.

"And I told you I. Don't. Care." He said through gritted teeth.

"Adrian, you have to stop! We all need to be together on this so that the plan can work. Are we all agreed?" they all nodded, Adrian eventually did quite reluctantly but there must have been something he saw in my eyes that made him change his mind.

"Guy's can Rose and I have a minute?" Adrian asked and I think there were relieved to leave.

"What is it Adrian?" I asked when he got off the bed to sit on the couch opposite me.

"I want you to know that I don't love Lissa okay?" He asked sounding worried that I thought he did love Lissa.

"I know, and I don't love Christian, so it's all good." I replied heading for the door.

"Rose, I want you to consider something for me."

"And what might that be?"

"Consider choosing me" he put a hand up when I opened my mouth to start screaming at him. "Just please consider it, when all this is over, just think about it." He then placed a light kiss on my lips before taking my hand and walking out with me, when we got to the entrance of the guest quarters he—reluctantly—let go of my hand and headed in the direction of the commons with me at his side. "Well might as well start now" he muttered.

When we arrived at the cafeteria I saw that Lissa had an empty seat next to her, obviously meant for Adrian, and Christian had an empty seat next to him, obviously for me. I grabbed a donut, a glass of orange juice and some choc chip pancakes and then headed over to sit next to Christian who kissed me lightly and lovingly on the cheek—what an act. I felt a strong stab of jealousy coming from Lissa and I could see it in Adrian's eyes so I kicked them both under the table, they looked irritated by that so I whispered to them so no one else could hear. "Play the part." And I kissed Christian on the cheek also. I could feel rather than see people staring at us but I could care less. I looked at both Lissa and Adrian and gave them a look that said hurry-the-fuck-up-or-the-plan-is-doomed they caught this, turned towards each other and lightly kissed each other's lips and boy did that make me jealous or what?

"So Adrian when's the court visit?" I asked trying for normal, but I couldn't help the little bit of jealousy that crept into my voice.

"Later today actually." He replied, beaming because I was jealous.

"How did you manage that?" I asked I had seen him the whole time since coming up with this plan.

"I have my ways" he replied.

"Aren't you a little sneaky devil?" Lissa said trying to play the part.

"That is one of the many reasons you love me." Adrian replied lightly kissing her on the nose.

I felt Christian tense next to me. This plan may be the only thing to work but it was pissing off a lot of people. I turned to Christian and kissed him passionately on the lips, when I pulled away he looked bemused and Adrian and Lissa looked pissed off! I winked at Christian then got up and left to go to my room.

As I was walking Adrian caught up to me.

"I don't like this." He said when he finally reached me, panting a bit.

"Well neither do I, but it's all we can do right now. I'm sorry." I said, I could tell it was hurting him seeing me like that with Christian even though he knew we didn't feel that way about each other, it just made it a whole lot worst considering he would have to watch me do that with someone I do love.

He sighed. "Well we are leaving in about half an hour, okay?"

"Okay." I replied, but when he turned from me I grabbed his wrist and kissed him with everything I had, knowing this would be the last time I was going to kiss his lips. It was a perfect goodbye. He kissed back in an instant and had me up against the wall arms around my waist. We both pulled away for air, he gave me a cocky grin and walked off and I whispered—low enough so he wouldn't hear; "Goodbye." And then I went to my room to pack.

* * *

_Next chapter the court visit._

_Just a few more until Rose and Dimitri are back together again, YAY!_

_I already know how I'm going to re-unite them hehe _

_Review _

_xoxo_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **__Hey All_

_Chapter 9 here_

_Okay question for you all_

_How can Rose meet Robert Doru?_

_That is the one part I cannot think of, I mean obviously they are going to court to kill two birds with one stone _

_Get the Queen of their back and find Victor Dashkov, but where will Robert be?_

_Please help if you can_

_Read and Review!_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"I feel awful." I concluded after telling Lissa everything that has happened between me and Adrian and that I was stopping it as of now. I was in her room as I had taken five minutes to pack.

"Rose, you're doing the right thing, ending it now, before things get worse between you two." She said, closing her suitcase.

I sighed. "I just don't know how he will take it."

Her eyes widened, "You haven't told him?!"

"I only figured out I was going to end it after he left me to pack so I couldn't."

"Rose, you'll have to tell him, like today."

"I will once you get through with the Queen, I promise."

"I hope you will." She said picking up her suitcase as I picked up mine and we walked to the runway together.

We decided it would be safest for us to sit with our 'partners' as any member of the flight crew could be a spy, or be just plain annoying. So I sat with Christian and Lissa sat with Adrian, it wasn't completely uncomfortable, I mean every once in a while we would have to do something a normal couple would do, I just kept my hand in Christians and kissed him every so often.

"Love you Rosie" Christian said at one point, I glared back at him. _Rosie? Really? Did he have to go t hat far?!_

"Love you too Chrissy" he glared back at me and I kissed his cheek just to piss him off more, but strangely enough that kiss calmed him. _I really hope he isn't taking this seriously._

Christian then reached out and pushed a stray piece of hair back from my face and was looking at me like I was the most dazzling [_**A/N: Lol Edward]**_ thing he had ever seen. _What the fuck_ Ha! That seems to be my new catch phrase.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly enough so only he could hear.

"Rose in case you have not noticed," Christian said enunciating every word clearly. "We are about to lie to the Queen. The _fucking_ Queen Rose. And there is someone spying on you, which means they are probably watching and listening right now so please don't think I'm falling in love with you, I'm not...Adrian would kill me." he added as a joke and then kissed my jaw.

"Well, I'll be glad when this is over."

"You and me both, babe."

I just rolled my eyes at him. I could feel the undeniable jealousy and anger coming through the bond from Lissa. She wanted to come over here and punch my face in because I was touching _her_ Christian.

I sighed and Christian gave me a sidelong glance, I jerked my head to the seats across from us where Lissa and Adrian were seated.

Turns out Eddie couldn't come, but for some reason Christian and I _HAD_ to go. Queen bitch probably wanted to rub it on our faces, you know that we loved and lost. God she is fucked up!

I had learnt to control the unbearable headaches I usually got when I was outside the wards, so this flight was way more bearable than the last time I had flown to the Royal Court.

When the plane started descending I got nervous. What if she doesn't believe us?

"Ready Rose?" Christian asked.

"Is no an answer?" he shook his head. "Then yes I'm ready, are you?" I asked looking at Christian, Lissa and Adrian they nodded. "Let's do this." _For Dimitri_ I added in my head but I wasn't going to voice that.

We had come up with a plan before all of this, if we were going to find Victor we'd need some serious help, luckily Adrian and Lissa were great at compulsion. They were going to use compulsion on the Queen to tell us where Victor was and that she could care less who Lissa and Adrian married—that was his idea.

* * *

Turns out someone had informed the Queen that Christian and I were a thing and we had to share a room, but not only that, we had to share a BED!

"Ugh..." I groaned when I walked into the extravagant suite. "How long do we have to stay?"

"Rose I'm not that unbearable." He said sounding hurt.

"It's not that, it's—okay maybe it is that, but it's only because Lissa is getting to be unbearably jealous."

He looked surprised by this; "Jealous, really?"

"Yes doofus jealous, what are you an oblivious moron? She _loves you_ Christian." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it really was, I mean it was like me saying I loved Dimitri it was that obvious.

"She...still loves me?" he sounded confused, I whacked him across the back of the head.

"Duh idiot!" He really was being stupid.

"Oh, I guess I haven't been paying much attention." He said sheepishly.

"Ya think?!" I slightly raised my voice and then went quiet when we heard a knock on the door.

Christian answered it and talked to whoever it was for a few moments then shut the door and looked at me, slightly nervously.

"The queen has requested Lissa, Adrian you and I to meet with her now. Alone."

"Aw shit!"

"My thoughts exactly."

"Well it's time to play the part." I said as I took his hand and entwined our fingers. We walked out of the room and walked hand in hand toward where the Queen had requested our presence.

"Miss Hathaway, Mr Ozera so glad you could join us." Queen bitch announced when me and Christian arrived, entwined fingers and all.

"Glad to have been called in to meet you, your highness." Christian responded reluctantly adding that last part.

"Well sit, sit I want to hear all about how you two found each other." _And rub it in that Adrian and Vasilisa found each other as well_ I knew she was thinking it.

"Well I guess it all started during field experience." Christian said, sitting down and putting his arm around my waist. I saw Adrian's eyes narrow and fury spark in them.

"Yes, I was at first un happy to be assigned to Christian as I knew I would be Lissa's guardian, but as time went on I realized Christian and I had alot more in common and he made me feel comfortable and something always fluttered inside of me whenever I saw him, and on about the fourth week of field experience he told me he had fallen in love with me and I told him I thought I had too and then well the rest is history." Oh yeah I just lied to queen bitch! And she didn't even know it!

"But what of your love for Vasilisa?" The Queen asked, not sounding like she cared at all.

"I thought I loved her but what I felt for Rose went beyond what I felt for Lissa, I felt love, passion, hurt, comfort all the things that make you fall for someone I felt for Rose but with Lissa it was all Love and Like not like what I felt for Rose." Christian answered.

"Then what happened with you two?" the Queen asked Lissa and Adrian.

"When Rose and Christian told me they were in love I was heartbroken, I thought he loved me and I thought she was my best friend, but then this happens. I went to Adrian looking for comfort knowing he was feeling what I was because he loved Rose. We talked and talked and became really close that night and ever since then nothing has been the same. I don't blame them for being together, you can't help who you love even if you wished you could." Lissa said and gave me a smile and in her mind she said; _I finally know how you feel about Dimitri, yours is a love worth fighting for and I will fight for it with you._

I smiled back at her then looked back to the Queen. Her face was unreadable. _What did we do?_

"Why do you say that Princess?" Bitch asked coldly.

"Say what you Majesty?" Lissa was as confused as all of us.

"That _my_ Great Nephew was in love with this, this, this blood whore in the making!" She yelled, holy shit! And that blood whore thing! She was gonna pay for it.

But it was Adrian who spoke. "How dare you say that about her! Considering what you do with that blood whore Ambrose, you fucking hypocrite!" Jeez I never knew Adrian would say that to her.

"Excuse me but I am not the only one that thinks it! And don't think I don't know that that is what you were planning to use her for." She was a cold, evil and manipulative bitch!

I looked at Christian and knew he wanted to set her fat, saggy ass on fire, but then the most soothing of voices spoke.

"You are very wrong my Queen," it was Lissa, and she was using compulsion. "Rose is destined to be one of the greatest guardians our world has ever known and if you say that about her again I want you to wipe your mouth out with salt and soap, cheap soap," She was good, there was no denying it. "And you will tell us where Victor Dashkov is."

The Queen smiled, dazed. "Of course I will princess, just let me find the paperwork." She got up and rummaged around in her desk, all the while meeting Lissa's and Adrian's gaze. "Here we are." She said after a couple of minutes of searching. "Take this and it will tell you where he is."

"Can you give us permission to visit him." Adrian was now talking.

"Of course, all I have to do is sign a silly little form." In saying that she got up and got that 'silly little form' and signed it.

"Thank you, and you will forget this meeting with us." Lissa said standing up. Christian and I copied her.

"Yes I will."

"And one more thing, dear aunt." Adrian said.

"And what would that be?" The Queen was still influenced by his compulsion.

"You will let Lissa and I date and marry whomever we want, no matter who or what they are."

"Of course you may."

"And you will remember telling me and only me this and you give your blessings to me and Rose."

_Aw shit, I was going to end this and he had to say that! Damn him!_

"Yes, I remember." And with that we left and headed back to our rooms to return to the academy.

"Look on the Brightside." Christian said as we left our room to meet Lissa and Adrian at the jet. "We don't have to share a bed."

"I'd rather do that than do what I'm about to do." I muttered.

We got to the plane and I took a seat at the back, I walked past Adrian, who was watching me, and beckoned for him to follow, I hadn't even adjusted my seatbelt when he was kissing me.

"Adrian, no!" I said a little harshly.

"What is it Rose, the Queen gave us her blessing." He said and then pouted his lips for another kiss.

"It isn't right."

"What isn't right?"

"You and me" I said weakly.

"And why is that?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I saw your face when I was 'with' Christian and you knew we didn't have _those_ feelings for each other but it hurt and which in turn hurt me as well. And I know you say you want to treasure the time we have but I can't do it anymore Adrian, it's going to hurt ten times worse when I get Dimitri back—if I get him back—and I can't bear to do that to you. I really am sorry but maybe we could go back to being friends."

"No."

"What?!"

"No, I want to be with you and I don't care if it hurts me later and I have told you that so just shut up and let me be happy for as long as I can—Ow! What did you do that for?" I had smacked the back of his head, not gently.

"Don't tell me to shut up." I said angrily.

"Well, don't be such an idiot."

I crossed my arms and glared out the window, Adrian was just as silent.

We arrived at the academy not long after, but what I saw stopped me in my tracks.

"Rose what is it?" Lissa asked. She and Adrian were walking next to me until I had stopped now they were in front of me and Christian was beside me.

I walked the few steps towards the three people who stood before us.

"Hello there." The person said, smiling down at me.

My group had caught up and were looking back and forth between this person and me in confusion.

"Hello Dad."

* * *

_OMG ITS ABE!!!!!!!!!!_

_Gotta love him!_

_Next part will be up soon, maybe even later today but I am finishing off the next part of taken and stolen heart._

_Review!_

_Suggestions needed for how she can meet Robert Doru!_

_xoxo_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_Did that leave you wanting more? Hehe *evil grin* well it's gonna get worse and I am going to make alot of people angry since in chapters to come I am going to leave big cliff hangers but luckily you all review so I update faster so keep 'em coming._

_The playlist and any links to this story are up on my page so check it out, there is now a link on my page to a picture of my dream Dimitri—not Ben Barnes from Narnia (And since reading the books I imagine myself as Rose which will __**never**__ happen) so check it out. _

_Finally we get some Dimitri as there is some of his POV yay!_

_Also I will be posting a new poll on my page so last chance to vote for your team; Dimitri or Adrian and so far nobody likes Adrian lol._

_Anyway, Review if you wanna keep reading this._

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Dad?! That guy is your dad!? _Lissa yelled through the bond. I didn't have to look to know Christian and Adrian were thinking the same thing.

"Guys, this is Abe Mazur, my father." I announced and Abe smiled kindly at me.

"Hello all, I just came here because I heard my daughter needed my help." He said. "I sent you a message saying I would be here soon."

"That was you? Oh, well you could have added love dad or something." I said.

He just laughed, "Yes I could have, but I see you all are tired and I only came out to see you, so we will talk tomorrow." He said and then hugged me fiercely.

"Have a great sleep guys." I said to my father and his two guardians before he turned and walked away.

I held up my hand, not bothering to turn around. "We'll talk tomorrow." And then I headed for my room, longing for my bed.

Adrian was two steps behind me. "Stay with me tonight." He murmured in my ear, his breath hot on my neck.

I turned and raised my brows at him. "I thought I was pretty clear on the no sex thing." Infuriated that he would think I would do it with him I narrowed my eyes until they were practically slits.

Adrian held up his hands in an _I-give-up_ gesture. "No sex, I promise. Just you and me sharing a bed, with possible cuddling and making out," he waggled his brows at me and I laughed a little, all anger gone. "And my room is closer; you can even borrow something of mine to wear to bed. I think that's a generous offer." He crooked a grin at me.

"What do you get out of it?"

He looked down and mumbled something that sounded like, "The best night of my life with the woman I love." But I ignored it; no way was I having an argument when I was this tired.

"Ok, I'll stay with you."

Adrian's eyes blazed. "You mean it?"

"Yes, now let's go before I change my mind." He didn't need any more than that, he grabbed my hands and _ran_ to his room.

"Someone's a bit cocky aren't they?" I said as we reached Adrian's room; I was seated on his bed and he was rummaging around in his closet looking for something for me to wear.

He turned to look at me and shot me a cocky grin, before turning his attention back to look for some PJ's for me. After a few more minutes of searching he came out with a black T-shirt and some boxer shorts.

"Thanks." I said when he handed them to me. "Can I take a shower?"

"Sure, there are towels in there. Want some help?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"No, I'll manage." I said devoid of emotion. Adrian seemed to notice this, but I had slammed the bathroom door before he could say anything.

I was still angry. Mainly because Adrian didn't seem to understand that this was killing me. The waiting to see if I _could_ get Dimitri back. Knowing I love Adrian, but not nearly enough tho choose him. It was all complicated and crappy and I really didn't want to deal with it.

The shower helped. The hot water untied all the knots in my back. The _Herbal Essence_ Shampoo and Conditioner smelt amazing along with the soap, and all of those things put me in a way better mood.

I walked out, expecting to see Adrian sitting on the bed expectantly; but instead he was already asleep. _He looks so cute when he is asleep_ I couldn't help that thought, but it was true he did look cute. I quietly walked over to the bed and slipped under the covers turning so that my back was facing Adrian's chest. I didn't know if he was awake or not but he moved closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I think he said something but I was already under, the blackness of sleep taking me.

* * *

Dimitri's POV 

_Roza._

That name infuriated me as much as it made me happy. I was getting closer to her, to making her mine, completely mine.

I wasn't stupid. I knew I couldn't get to her while she was at the academy...at least I couldn't get her alone.

I had my little minions with me. They were young and naive and in no way going to try and take me down. Of course I also had my little spy, who had just reported that _MY _Roza was asleep in the arms of another man, not just any man. Adrian Ivashkov.

I growled as I thought the name and relived my conversation with my little insider all over again.

**Flashback**

"Belikov, it's me." I remembered him say on the phone and me thinking well duh I'm not a fucking idiot!

"What is it?" he knew only to call me if something was happening with Rose.

"She has just arrived back and is now running with Ivashkov in the direction of his room."

"WHAT?!" I was growling furiously; _if he puts one hand on her_...

"I can see them now; Rose doesn't look too happy and just went into the bathroom."

I sighed with irritation. "What is _he_ doing?" I hissed through gritted teeth.

"He is...sleeping." The spy responded.

"Sleeping?" _What!?_

"Probably not going to try and put the moves on her because she is pissed off."

"Tell me if they do anything more than just sleep."

"Will do. When will you be arriving?"

"Soon." Then I hung up.

Soon was defiantly when I needed to be there. I needed my Roza back in my arms and every moment that she was in _his_ arms were one too many.

She was going to be mine forever, once and for all and if she decided against it I would have to decide for her.

It was time to pay St. Vladimir's a visit.

* * *

Rose's POV

I was just breaking into consciousness when I felt his hot breath against my throat as he planted small, loving kisses there.

"Mmmmm...." I mumbled as my eyes fluttered open.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Adrian whispered in my ear before taking my lobe into his mouth and sucking on it sensually.

"Morning to you too." I responded as I turned to look at him.

"So what's the plan today? No classes for you, I already took care of that."

"Well aren't you full of surprises." I said a slow smile creeping onto my face.

We got up to get dressed and have some breakfast.

Adrian had already had something delivered that we were going to have for breakfast. It was a mixture of savoury and sweet.

That's when it happened.

We were just sitting there, eating and sharing a few glances at each other. Then Adrian had gotten up, I assumed he went to the bathroom and was too polite to announce that, but when he came back he had something grasp firmly in his fist.

"Uh...What ya got there?" I asked pointing at his hand.

"Rose, I love you and I always will, I know you don't love me nearly half as much but I don't care." Ok now I was scared which got worse when he bent to one knee with a ring box in his hand.

"Marry me Rose."

And I swear I had never run so fast in my life.

I ran into the woods and curled up near the cabin.

_Did he really just ask me that?_

Ok that's it, I so have to dump him now if he thinks I would say yes.

After what felt like forever I heard footsteps approaching me.

"Mind if I join you?" The man asked, sitting down next to me on the roots of a tree.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"No, I'm not alright." I replied bitterly.

He handed me a tissue, which I eagerly took.

"Thanks dad."

* * *

_Whoop!_

_Abe and Rose will have a cute father/daughter moment_

_Next chapter will be the planning on getting to Victor and some unexpected visitors *shocked gasp*_

_Sorry it took me over a week (I think) to update this._

_Will update more often soon enough because my holidays are starting after next week and it is my B'day soon which means I get to drive (well I get my P's for those who live in Aus you will understand)_

_Please review and as always suggestions are more than welcome._

_Xoxo _


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_Bet that ending pissed you off, huh?_

_Adrian has his reasons for asking, you just don't get to know what they are yet hehe (:_

_Anyway time to go on with the story Abe and Rose's moment is here and so is Victor Dashkov's._

_Not until, probably the next chapter will we see some mystery guests Tee-Hee_

_So read and review AND remain patient Dimitri will get there when he gets there._

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"What's wrong Kızım?" Abe asked from my side.

"Adrian just proposed to me." I said without hesitation.

I heard his intake of breath. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, I just ran." And then my anger caught up with me. "He had no right! He knows I love Dimitri and that all of this that I'm doing is to save him and bring him back to me!"

"You love this Dimitri fellow?" he asked of me.

"With my whole heart."

"Is he the one you were looking for in Russia?"

"Yeah..." and then I told him my story, how Dimitri and I met, how we fell in love, Mason's death, him telling me he loved me, keeping our love a secret, the cabin (well not the 'I had sex for the first time parts' the 'he lent me his strength' parts), the caves, him being awakened and everything that happened when I was his prisoner in Russia up until I received his latest note. Once that was over I knew I was crying; it had just felt so good to tell all of this to someone, even if he was my long absent father.

"Well from what you have told me, your love is defiantly one worth fighting for." He stood up, holding out his hand for me and I took it.

"I'll walk you back to your dorm; I'm assuming you don't want to introduce me to your friends looking like that." He smiled warmly at me and I laughed back.

We were silent, my father had his arm around my shoulders which received a few stares but I could care less. Then he abruptly stopped. I looked up to see why and froze.

There standing by the tree outside of my dorm was Janine Hathaway.

She looked perplexed and then confused and then a little wary as we made our way to her. If it wasn't for the pulse I could see beating rabidly through his neck, I would have believed my dad was unconcerned at seeing my mum for the first time in over 18 years.

"Hello Janine." He said kindly.

"Hello Abe." She said back just as kindly, their gazes locked. "You look well."

"As do you." My god why were they so formal? Anyone could tell that they were still in love.

"Well Hi Rose it's nice to see you today, you look well too." I put in stepping away from my parents, they didn't notice and what I saw next scared me shitless.

My mother, proper guardian Janine Hathaway, threw her arms around my father's, mobster dude Abe Mazur, neck and kissed him smack on the mouth. Abe hadn't hesitated; he placed his hands on the small of my mother's back. I couldn't take this; I was going to barf, so I turned to go to my room, positive that image would haunt my dreams forever.

As I got to my room, I sat on the bed and decided to see what Lissa was up too, by going into her head. I hadn't done this since that big showdown we had with Avery, but I was merely curious to see if she was alone so I could explain the father thing. I slipped into her head easily.

_Bad idea!_

She was with Adrian.

"You asked her to MARRY YOU?!" Lissa was more annoyed than anything; she didn't understand why Adrian put himself in situations where he would only end up hurt.

Adrian just sighed and didn't answer.

"Are you going to tell me why?!" Lissa yelled.

"No, I have my reasons." His voice was devoid of all emotion.

Lissa snorted. "Adrian _she loves Dimitri_"

"Don't you think I know that?!" He was getting angry.

"No I do think you know that, but you don't understand it."

"What?"

"Rose's love for Dimitri will never dim, never go away. I mean sure she can love someone else but if she were to marry you and say in about ten years time Dimitri showed up wanting her back, what do you think she would do? Stay married to you or be with the one she loves more than anything?"

"Lissa..."

"Adrian you have to listen to me, normally I would help you, but I'm not going to let Rose give up what her heart needs. Dimitri is the one for her not you, now please just drop it and be the guy she needs you to be. The strong guy who cares for her who is there in her time of need, please do that for me, for her."

"Alright, I'll do that for her." And with that I got out of her head.

"Shit!" I yelled to no one since no one was here. Now I'd done it. I have succeeded in hurting Adrian in the only way _I _can. Great, just perfect!

"Rose are you in there?" _Christian?_

I walked up to my door and swung it open. Christian was smiling like a kid at a candy shop who had just won a free shopping spree worth $1000.

"Christian? What is it?" I asked confused.

"Is the plan still on?" He asked a gleam in his eye.

"Yes, why?" I couldn't help the hope that came into my voice.

"Meet me outside in five minutes, bring the essentials." Then he ran and so did I. I ran to my closet, pulling out my duffel bag and filling it with some underwear, clothes, hairbrush, toothbrush& toothpaste and my wallet then I zipped it up. Before leaving though I put the necklace on that Dimitri had sent me and ran to meet Christian.

"Okay now where are we going?" I asked as Christian grabbed my arm and pulled me in the direction of the runway.

"We are going to see an old friend."

"We being...?"

"You, me, your father and his guardians."

"Okay," That was weird. "The old friend being...?"

"Victor Dashkov."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I asked Christian who was seated next to me on one of the academy jets. I was practically bouncing with impatience.

Christian hadn't elaborated on anything other than the name I loathed and he didn't need to, upon hearing that name I ran like a bullet being shot from a gun to the runway. Luckily Christian had got the papers the Queen had signed allowing us access to see Victor. But what I didn't get was why _he_ was going to use compulsion instead of bring Lissa and Adrian, but I guessed that two majorly royal Moroi visiting one ex majorly royal Moroi would be less suspicious than the 'Strigoi-Wannabe' and the 'Blood whore-Wannabe'.

"Rose, we will land when we land." Abe said calmly.

"That's not soon enough." I grumbled and then stayed silent for the remainder of the trip.

We arrived at our location ten minutes later, I had no idea where we were, and neither did Christian, but as long as Dashkov was here I didn't care.

"Just give your papers to the guards; my guardians and I will be here waiting for you." Abe said before pulling me into a tight hug.

When I pulled away from him to walk over to Christian, I turned back. "You and Mum have some explaining to do." I said and then went to where Christian was standing.

The guards looked over our paper, nodded and let us in one of them leading us to Victor.

The prison was full of twists and turns. Olden time lamps; you know the kind you can pick up and walk around with, like a thick and large trunk on fire. The interior looked like an olden time castle.

"Cell number 515." The guardian announced. "I will be out here, awaiting you." Then he stood in attention.

Christian and I walked into the cell (the guardian had opened it) and the first thing that caught my eye was a giant pile of rags or I guess it was more like a person wearing rags lying in the middle of the cold, wet floor.

"Victor..." I breathed.

* * *

_Cliff hanger or what?_

_Tell me what you think._

_In Chapter 13 or 14 there will be some surprise visitors, any ideas?_

_Thanks for reading and please review._

_Love to you all_

_xoxo_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_Alright so since you have all been so patient I'm going to let you in on something;_

_Dimitri will be back in Chapter 16, but until then there will be an extract from that chapter at the end of this one._

_Now here we go [short chapter]_

_Review!!_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Rosemarie!" Victor announced merrily as me got up from the fetal position he was in. "And Mr. Ozera what a lovely surprise!" he beamed at us and I couldn't help but notice how bad he looked. He was skinny as anything, it looked like he had been pulling his hair out and he looked way older than he should.

"We are going to make this quick _prince_," I said with a sneer. "You WILL tell me where to find your brother Robert. Am I clear?" He just laughed. _Aw shit..._

I looked at Christian who was waiting for Victor to stop laughing and looked as though he was concentrating really hard on something. Oh sweet Jesus no! He is going to try and use compulsion, the last time that happened he sucked royally at it. And now he is going to try it on a Moroi!? I had a better chance of breaking these bars and strangling the answer out of him.

But then what came from Christian's mouth shocked me to the core. "Victor Dashkov," He said in a sultry sweet voice that had Victor's full undivided attention. "You will tell me where to find your brother and then you will forget this visit ever happened." Okay just too clear things up, it wasn't what Christian said that shocked me, it was the fact that he said it in Adrian's voice. _Mental note remember to ask him about that..._

"Oh dear boy that won't work on..." he trailed off as he locked eyes with Christian who was smiling coldly. "Yes, I will tell you where to find my brother." Victor said in a voice devoid of everything and a dreamy look in his eyes. _Holy shit! Christian did it!_

"And the moment you conclude telling us you will forget we were ever here." Christian said in Adrian's voice.

"Of course. My brother you will find in my house in Edinburgh, I am listed in the phone book as Harold Dashkow and Robert is locked in the basement." He said and then lay back down on the floor.

The second Victor looked away Christian grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the open door and back to the jet where my father and his guardians were seated.

"Okay Christian what the fuck?" I asked as soon as we were seated on the jet.

"I can't tell you now and if you wanna know how, ask Adrian."

"Oh I will." Then it hit me. We would be looking for Robert Doru soon. I could get Dimitri back. I could have my happy ending.

I shut my eyes for the rest of the flight and just dreamed of what my happy ending would be like.

* * *

We arrived back at the school a few hours later and we headed straight for the guest dorms.

"Why are we going here?" I asked my father who was in stride next to me.

Christian had gone ahead and his guardians had gone to the guardian quarters to see if anyone needed help.

"Because I must show you something." He said looking down at me.

"If it's the condom that broke when I was conceived I really don't want to see it." I stated, kinda grossed out that he _did_ have a broken condom from 18 years ago.

"There was no condom." He said smiling.

"Okay, way too much info." I said rolling my eyes at him.

He just laughed again and then stopped outside if a door I knew only too well.

"We're visiting Adrian?" I asked confused.

"You could say that." He said and then twisted the door knob.

"What do you..."_Holy Shit!!!_

"Hello Rose." The girl standing next to Lissa said.

"Viktoria?" I asked disbelieving and then I took in all of the other familiar faces.

* * *

_Bum Bum Bum!!!!!!_

_Who are the others???_

_Hehe okay so as promised here is the extract from when Dimitri returns in chapter 16 and this is from Dimitri's POV. [Random lines not a whole part]_

_**My little spy [**__Insert spy's name here__**] had left about twenty minutes ago to find my Roza and make sure she was safe and then bring down the wards. [**__Insert Gender here__**] was taking too long and I was growing impatient, I wanted my Roza now.**_

"_**Wards are broken and gate is unlocked. Rose is in her room asleep."**_

"_**Take whomever you like, all except Rosemarie Hathaway, are we clear?"**_

_**I was the first one onto the school grounds rushing to my Roza. **_

"_**No way am I letting you near her Belikov!" he snarled at me.**_

_**I finally turned only to see "Roza..." I whispered though she heard me.**_

_**Then from the corner of my eye I saw **__**Efimiya pounce sinking her teeth in.**_

"_**No!" My heart stopped.**_

_Review!!!_

_Xoxo_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_How'd that extract from chapter 16 work with you?_

_Can't wait too post it. 3 more chapters to go._

_Robert Doru is introduced in this chapter and so the other familiar faces. Long chapter (:_

_Well here we go._

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

I looked from Viktoria's face to Mark and Oksana to Denis, Artur, Lev and Tamara and finally landing on Sydney.

"What...?" I trailed off into a question, looking at Abe; confusion written all over my features.

Though it was Sydney who answered. "We're here to help you get Dimitri back."

I turned back to her. "How did you know?" they all looked away, but not before I saw the little peaks they threw at Abe.

"May I speak with you alone _dad_?" I asked him in a mock formal voice.

"Of course." He led me to Adrian's bedroom.

"What. The. Fuck?" I said through gritted teeth, trying to keep my voice low.

"What?"

"What are they doing here?"

"They are here to help _you_." He said it like it was obvious.

"Why?"

"Because each one of them care about you in one way or another; whether as a sister or as a leader."

I sighed, irritated. "I don't want them risking their lives for me."

"They are very well aware that that could happen, but each one of them has sworn to help you, sworn to protect you from failing."

Tears ringed my eyes. "What if I can't do it? What if I think I'm ready now but when I see him I give in like I did in Russia?"

He pulled me into a hug. "Rose that is exactly what we are going to protect you from. I promise no harm will come to my baby girl."

I laughed threw my tears. "Baby girl?"

"Just trying it out."

"Dad why did you leave mum? I mean I can tell you both love each other and you both love me—at least I think you both do—so why leave?"

His sigh sounded longingly painful. "It was her choice. I gave her the choice of staying with me and becoming my wife, starting a family and having you with us, but she chose against it. She wanted you to become one of the best and for that to happen you couldn't be raised by the both of us." He looked at me and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry dad, I had no idea." I was going to have a long talk with my mother.

There was a knock followed by Adrian's voice. "Rose? Abe? Your guests are wondering where you are."

"We're coming." I called back to him; Abe was glaring at the door.

"What?"

"I don't like him."

"Why not?"

"He asked you to marry him, isn't a father always supposed to hate the boy that does that?"

"Nice parenting Dad." I hugged him once more and stood up.

"Rose!!" Viktoria ran up to me and gave me a huge hug before pulling away looking worried. "Rose I'm so sorry, you were right, you were right about him all along. When I woke up and found out you had left I was devastated and I felt completely guilty so I asked Sonya and it's true he did get her pregnant. She has had the baby now, a girl and she named her Rosalina after you."

I had tears again. "She didn't have to do that."

"Yeah she did. You were the one who loved Dimka more than we ever could and I know that makes no sense but it's true and he loved you too. Turns out he had spoken of you before. Are we good? Cause I really missed you."

"No. We're great." I smiled and hugged her again and then I felt jealousy coming from Lissa.

"Sorry guys I guess introductions are needed."

"Ya think?" Christian asked, being his usual sarcastic self.

"Well this is Viktoria Belikov, Dimitri's younger sister."

"Hi all!" Viktoria practically beamed. Lissa already hated her.

"These four are the 'un promised ones'" I air quoted. "I hunted with in Novosibirsk. Denis, Artur, Lev and Tamara."

"Hey." The guys mumbled and Tamara looked confused—I forgot she didn't speak English.

"Rose what happened to you? I mean one minute you were talking to a crazy lady the next you were gone." Denis asked.

"I'll get into that later. Now this is Oksana and Mark, they are married." I looked at Lissa and Adrian. "Oksana is a spirit user and her husband Mark is shadow-kissed." Christian, Eddie, Lissa and Adrian looked surprised, everyone else looked confused.

"And last but never least we have Sydney—" Adrian cut me off.

"A human?" he questioned.

"An Alchemist actually." Sydney said looking uncomfortable.

"Oh so a religious nut." Adrian said.

"Shut the fuck up Adrian you aren't helping!" I said back, he looked pained that I was yelling at him instead of defending his honour.

"Now this is Christian Ozera." I announced while Christian nodded. "And Eddie Castile." He grinned and did a little wave and I saw Viktoria blush as Eddie winked at her. "Adrian Ivashkov." He just looked sad. "And Vasilisa Dragomir."

Viktoria gasped. "So you're Lissa? It's great to finally meet you. Rose talked about you alot." She came up to Lissa her hand outstretched. Lissa took it but in her head she wanted to rip it off.

"So what can you do, with spirit I mean?" Adrian asked Oksana as we all took our seats.

"I can heal, super compulsion and-well." She looked uncomfortable.

"She can kinda read minds I guess you could say, like scratch the surface?" I asked her confused.

"Something like that." She smiled at me.

"Wish we had you with us when Rose and I visited Dashkov instead of having Adrian using some major Spirit mojo." Christian said and then his eyes widened.

"What!?" Lissa yelled, outraged and hurt that I took Christian and not her.

"Liss I didn't know where we were going until like five minutes before we were in the air."I said trying to calm her down. But she was pissed at me because I was sitting between Viktoria and Sydney and not sitting with her.

"Oh yeah I'm so sure Rose that makes perfect sense! How dumb do you think I am?"

Sometimes Lissa really pissed me off. "Well you should know it's the truth, even ask Christian. Oh no wait are you two talking again or what?"

"Rose that's not fair." Christian came to her rescue.

"No what isn't fair is that you two love each other but you are both too petty to give in to those feelings which is really fucked up because it's those feelings that I'm trying so hard to get back and I have to sit here and watch while you throw it in my face that you can be together and be happy when I can't! I'm fighting for love and you two have given up! That is unbelievable you have been watching me struggle for 2 weeks trying to figure out how to get that love back and it is sitting right in front of you! " I yelled storming off to my room then turning around. "Vikki, Syd you guys can stay in my room." They followed me out, but remained silent the whole way. "I'll get a spare bed; I'll sleep on the floor."

"No way! I'll share with you Rose." Vikki Protested.

I smiled. "Thanks." I said back to her. "Well here we are." I unlocked the door to my room and the two girls walked in.

"Wow these are much nicer than the rooms at my academy." Vikki said.

"How is that possible?" I asked laughing a little.

"Well first off do you guys have luggage? Second will you be alright while I go get that luggage and find a spare bed to get in here?" Sydney looked terrified at the idea of being left alone with a dhampir that wasn't me.

"Or Vikki could help me and you could lock the door. Only I have a key." I said looking into Sydney's horror struck face.

"Yes please." She pleaded in a small voice.

"Okay, come on then Vik." She smiled and followed me out, Sydney locking the door behind us.

"So you found a way to help my brother?" Viktoria asked as we walked to where their bags were—Adrian's room.

"I hope so anyway." I responded.

"You know if you do save him but no one here accepts your relationship mum would be happy to have you back."

"I know but I can't leave Lissa again, she is who I have sworn to protect."

"From what Dimka wrote in those letters she is part of the reason you two couldn't be together."

"What letters?"

"Letters he wrote home, none of us knew about them until you left. Yeva was hiding them."

I sighed. "She is in there but she's my best friend, my sister pretty much and I love her but before Dimitri was awakened we figured out a way around that."

"Oh," it was quiet for a little while before she continued. "She doesn't like me that much."

"It's not that she just knows that you and I became close that's all."

"Well by the sounds of things no one could replace her in your life, just like Dimitri."

She was right. No matter how much I tried Adrian would never take Dimitri's place and that's what I had to tell him.

"Rose!" Someone yelled behind me, I turned realising it was Denis.

"Hey Denis, what's going on?"

"Abe sent me to look for you and told me to tell you to get everyone back to Adrian's room immediately."

"Okay we'll be there, give us 5 minutes." He nodded and ran back down the hall.

"Let's go." I said looking at Viktoria and then both of us ran back to my room.

I unlocked the door to a frazzled looking Sydney. "What happened?" I asked as I knelt beside her.

"Someone left this for you." She said handing me a note.

_**Soon my Love and then you shall be mine once more**_

_**-D**_

"Oh God." Vikki had tears in her eyes after reading the note her brother sent me.

"Get to Adrian's room. Now!" they took off, me not far behind them.

"What happened?" Lissa asked as soon as I walked through the door.

"Dimitri." I growled and everyone went quiet. "He'll be here soon, I don't know how soon but soon."

"How do you know?" Abe questioned, worry written all over his face.

"He sent me a note." I said simply.

Everyone started talking at once, except for Christian who I guess was my right arm.

"Everyone shut up!" He bellowed just as the door opened.

Alberta, Stan and Janine walked in.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked of them.

"We are helping you Rose. We are going to help you bring Belikov back."Alberta answered. I looked at Stan.

"Yes Hathaway I know you two were—are—in love okay and I don't care, he was a dear friend and if there is a way to bring him back then I will help even if it makes _you_ happy." He smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Well first thing first, Robert Doru."

"Who?" A few people asked.

"Victor Dashkov's brother, the one that knows how to bring Strigoi back."

"Okay where is he?" Abe asked.

"Edinburgh, the address is listed under..." I trailed off unable to remember.

"Harold Dashkow. And Robert is locked in the basement." Christian finished for me.

"Well I think we should decide who goes; I know I do." Making it clear to everyone that I wasn't being left behind.

"Well that much was obvious." My mother said rolling her eyes.

"And so am I." Abe put in.

"Me too" "And me" "Don't forget me" They all started saying.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled above the noise. "I will choose who goes, since I am kind of the leader of this." My parents, Alberta, Lissa, Eddie, Vikki and even Stan and Christian beamed at me for taking control.

"Alright Rose who goes?" Eddie asked.

"I do, Christian does since he is my wing man, my parents, Denis, Stan and Oksana and Mark. There that should do it." I knew leaving half of them behind was not going to go well with them but what choice did I have?

Then I remembered. "And Sydney, we may need some of your potions." Actually I was taking her because I seemed to be the only dhampir here she was comfortable with; she looked relieved. "We leave in the morning, Abe or Dad can you get the jet ready?"

"Yes I can, but are my guardians coming?"

"No mum will take care of you" and then I leaned into whisper for him only. "In every sense of the word." He actually blushed.

"Very well I'll go and...Um yes righto I'll get the...the jet yes." He mumbled incoherent sentences' as he walked off.

"Lissa while we're gone you're in charge of the rest of them, I dunno think of something."

"Rose I want to go!" she said stubbornly.

"Lissa I promised to let you come on my next crazy scheme but this is neither crazy nor is it really a scheme so just sit back and let me do this and when we get Robert we will come up with a plan and I'll make sure you have a role in that, okay?"

"Fine." She grumbled sitting back down, shooting daggers at Sydney who had come to stand by me.

"Look we are all tired and I'm not going to lie I'm sure when Dimitri shows up he won't be alone. But I love him more than I can ever love anything in this life. So it's not going to be easy, there will be a fight and some of you may not survive and I need to know if you think that getting him back is worth dying for."

"No," Adrian protested, I glared at him but he was looking at me sadly and longingly. "Your love is worth dying for."

I couldn't help the tears that started to brim around my eyes as I ran up to Adrian and hugged him tightly to me he responded by placing his hands on the small of my back as if he was afraid I would fly away. "Thank you, for finally understanding."

His sigh was long and pained. "I don't want to give you up little dhampir, I will fight for you but for now I will fight with you."

"Adrian, don't waste your time on me."

"You're worth it, trust me." He said and then he pulled back and I realised everyone was staring.

"Right, does everyone know where their sleeping?" they nodded. "Alberta do you think I could get a spare bed put in my room?"

"Already taken care of." She responded with a smile.

"Well time for bed we have a long day tomorrow.

We all departed and the walk to my room was a silent one. After we were all showered and dressed for sleep we got comfortable. Sydney in her own bed while Viktoria and I shared.

"Goodnight guys." I said but crashed before I got a response.

* * *

The plane ride to Edinburgh was, to say the least, long. It took about 14 hours to get there which meant we had to use a larger jet. I was sitting next to Christian who couldn't help but beam every time he saw me since I called him my wing man but he also looked guilty.

Sydney was sitting with Denis, an arrangement she was _very_ uncomfortable with until she had been sitting there for a few hours. Oksana and Mark were also seated together in the middle, Stan across from them and then there were my parents who were seated together at the back, _Suspicious._

'_Folks we have about one hour until we land in Edinburgh Scotland so please have all foods and drinks away and tray tables in their upright position and have seatbelts fastened thank you.'_ The pilot said over the intercom.

"Finally" we all muttered in unison and then laughed at ourselves.

We had two hours to get to Robert and back on the plane; luckily the Address wasn't too far from the airport.

When we finally got off the plane we were all stiff but that didn't stop us. Denis and Sydney were to wait by the plane; he had an ear piece connecting him to Stan. Oksana, Mark, Christian, Abe and I were going in the house to get Robert out, while Janine and Stan stood watch.

When we arrived at the house I turned to look at them. "Ready?" They nodded a determination in their eyes that made me smile. "Let's do this." I walked up the three steps to the front door and turned the knob—open. I looked back at Mark and nodded, he nodded back pulling his silver stake out at the same time as I walked through the door, stake in hand.

The interior really was something. It was classical and beautiful all at the same time. White walls with patterns swirling around them, chandeliers dusty and dangling from each rooms ceiling, clean and unused china, dusty old and new furniture, it was amazing. But we weren't here to admire it; we were here to find the man that could bring back Dimitri.

"This way." I whispered walking for a plain white door and upon opening it I knew my hunch was right. It led straight to the basement.

I was in first with Christian right on my tail. The stairs leading into the room were wooden and creaky; the room itself was dark and eerie.

"Is there even anyone in here?" Christian whispered in my ear and I merely shrugged. Then we all heard it. The faint movement of someone in the basement.

"Christian use fire to light up the room." And he did.

There in the corner, sitting on an overused arm chair was a man with brown, greying hair, some stubble and the unmistakable green eyes. I heard he was crazy but jeez. Then he spoke.

"Rosemarie Hathaway," his tone was normal. "I've been expecting you."

* * *

_Whoop, and there you have it._

_Wow that was the longest chapter I have written in a while._

_Just 14 and 15 to go until Dimitri and if you are nice in your reviews 14 could be up before you know it._

_Vote on my poll for which story I should write after finishing this (only a few chapters to go)_

_And there will be a sequel because at the end of this there will be a pretty big cliff hanger hehe (:_

_So please Review!!_

_xoxo _


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_Did that leave you craving more?_

_Just two more chapters until they are reunited!!!!_

_And to help ease the pain of craving for Dimitri for those out there who can't wait two more chapters—I know if I were you I'd be impatient too—there is some Dimitri POV in here_

_So without further ado here is chapter 14_

_R&R my lovelies _

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"How-how do you know who I am?" I asked momentarily stunned.

"I have been waiting for you for a very long time Rosemarie." He smiled at me, not the crazy I-belong-in-a-strait-jacket smile but a warm, caring smile. There was no way this guy was crazy.

"You are here to ask me about how Strigoi can be brought back no?" he continued and I nodded in response to his question. "Someone you cared about dearly was lost to the darkness weren't they?"

"Yes." I was whispering trying to fight back the sadness.

"I will help you Rosemarie, but I may not have enough strength to do so alone, the spirit magic has taken alot out of me."

"We have three other spirit users; which makes the total four." I answered his unspoken question.

His eyes bulged. "That many, How is that possible?"

"We don't know. And before I let you out of here tell me, how did you know I was on my way?" that part was creepy.

"I heard Victor speak of you once, he mentioned the name Dimitri and then a few months later I had a terrible, dream? Or at least I thought it was and in the dream you were screaming and looking into the face of a man who was being bitten by a Strigoi. You may not know this but before he lost conciseness the last thing he said was, _Roza, my Roza, my love I will return to you_."

Tears were flowing down my cheeks and Christian wrapped a supporting arm around my waist.

"He-He said that?" I stuttered in a small voice.

"He did."

"Come on time to go." Mark said from behind me. I turned and saw that Oksana also had tears flowing down her cheeks, she smiled at me and whispered _'It is a love worth fighting for and fight for it I will'_ I smiled back as more tears came.

"Where are we going?" Robert asked getting out of his chair.

"The academy" Christian answered.

Robert pondered this before nodding and striding ahead the rest of us. Christian and I shared glances of confusion then shrugged. _Maybe he just has mood swings_.

* * *

Robert didn't speak much on the jet he only said random things that made me hop back on the_ 'Robert is Crazy'_ express. He seemed uncomfortable because of all the people. They tried not to stare at him but it was hard, he just looked _different._ Not that anything is wrong with being different, but Robert was different because he was a whole mess of crazy.

"Yippee!! Off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz!" He yelled once and we all jumped at that.

_What the fuck was up with this dude? _

When we arrived back at the academy we discovered that Alberta had managed to get us the Guardian meeting room to come up with our next strategy. And when we walked in I was very surprised to see two new additions to our little _army_ of sorts.

"Rose! Your back!" Mia exclaimed running up to me and hugging me. It was odd since when Lissa and I got back we were sworn enemies to Mia, but ever since Spokane things have changed.

But when Mia ran up to hug me I didn't hug back, my eyes were for the other guest.

* * *

Dimitri's POV

"We are all set, sir." Efimiya said coming to my side—speaking English, a rare occurrence for her—and lightly touching my arm, I growled at her touch and she pouted. "What is your problem? I want you," then in a seductive voice she purred. "Don't you want me too?"

"No." I said immediately, I only wanted one girl no matter how hard I tried to fight it she was the only one I wanted and always would want and soon we would be together forever whether by choice or force.

"You still want that little slut don't you?" She hissed at me. I grabbed her around the throat and threw her across the room as if she were a pillow. I knelt down to where to she was crumbled on the floor and said in a sinister voice. "If you dare talk about my Roza like that again I will end you." She ran off and I was left alone once more thinking of my Roza. We would be together again very soon.

I remembered everything we had shared, but one stuck with me through it all.

Rose saying she loved me.

We had made love for the first time that night and she had told me she loved me. That was the only thing that kept me fighting for her, had she not said those words I never would have given it another thought, killing her. Then on the bridge when she staked me and told me she would always love me.

I missed her, more than I thought possible. I needed her in my arms, the only place she was safe.

_Buzz_ my phone vibrated in my pocket.

"What?"

"Belikov, something big is going down."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean big as in Rose is preparing for you."

"What!?" _Of course I fell for the smart one._

"There are dhampirs and Moroi here all meeting with Rose, I can't hear them so I have no idea who they are or what their planning."

"Well if you find out inform me."

"Hey there is a dhampir girl that looks—" but I hung up. The only dhampir girl I was interested in was Roza.

If she was preparing we would have to strike sooner than I thought.

I ran down stairs to where my minions waited.

"Change of plan, we attack St. Vladimir's tomorrow night!"

* * *

Rose's POV

Natasha Ozera was standing mere feet from me, smiling as if she did nothing wrong. But she did. She nearly took Dimitri from me and I in no way cared whether she knew we were in love at the time or not, I hated her.

"Rose, it's so good to see you again. I am sorry about Dimka, he was a dear friend, but if you are going to bring him back I will help you."

I put all my hatred for her away. Truth be told; we needed all the help we can get. "Thanks Tasha, I know how much he meant—means—to you." I smiled a little at her.

"Not half as much as he means to you and vice versa." She then walked off to where Christian was standing with Lissa _very_ close beside him.

"Rose, can we talk?" A voice breathed in my ear. I knew who it was even before I spun around, but I spun around none the less.

"What about Adrian?" I asked, very tired.

"About, well, us." Adrian said, looking uncomfortable.

"What us Adrian? There is no us anymore, no more Adrian and Rose. From now on I'm not going to lie to my heart. It will forever be Rose and Dimitri, no matter what happens!" I spun on my heel to go talk to Denis and the gang.

"I think it's time I told you all what happened." Everyone was quiet. I sighed. "Well since you are all helping you should all know how I got to this, well here goes nothing..." And I told them my story. Of everything that happened in Russia and for once I didn't cry. I looked up to see every pair of eyes looking back at me with love and sadness.

Vikki had tears at hearing what her brother had done to me. I walked up and put an arm around her shoulder. "The thing that did that wasn't you brother, he would never hurt me like that." I said quietly to her.

_Fucking Bitch get away from my friend!!_ Lissa screamed in her head, I flinched, feeling the darkness pile up in her.

"Lissa, please, calm down." I trembled as I spoke, the darkness building inside of me. Mark looked up instantly knowing what was happening.

"Rose, you need to let it go." He said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I can't." I said through clenched teeth.

"Rose you've done this before now let it go." He was speaking to me calmly and I wanted to punch his fucking head in.

"Last time Dimitri was here, he gave me the strength I needed to get rid of the darkness." I was trying. I was picturing Dimitri in my mind, calming words he would speak to me all of them laced with a Russian accent. I pictured his deep brown eyes looking deeply into mine, as if he could see my soul. I was vaguely aware that people were talking—or shouting no less—and then a pair of hands were pressed over my heart, a familiar rush of hot then cold then hot again and I opened my eyes to see Lissa's jade green ones. She had healed the darkness from me.

"Thank you." I said to her, a little breathless.

"I'm sorry Rose, I'll try and control my temper, though why it's _my_ temper that makes you explode I'll never understand." She smiled at me before walking back to where Adrian was standing looking saddened.

"Rosemarie, I was wondering if we could resume plans to make a plan tomorrow as I am very tired from that long trip and wish to retire to a more comfortable bed." Robert said from beside me.

"Good idea," and then I raised my voice so they all could hear. "Everyone, it's been a long day and tomorrow we will make our plan but I know we are all tired so bed first plan later." Everyone looked relieved and started walking off. I was eager to follow when a hand caught my arm. I looked up and saw my mother.

"Rose can we talk?" She asked a little nervous.

"Sure." I smiled at her.

Janine led me to two chairs in the meeting room; everyone had left already so it was just us two.

"Rose I want you to know that I love you very much." She said not looking at me.

"Okay." I said slowly and deliberately.

"Well there is something you should know." She was still nervous which was putting me on edge.

"What?"

"Well, I'm-your-we-I," she blew in a deep breath and said. "I'm pregnant."

I jumped from my chair. "What!? Pregnant? That's just, ugh! No you can't be; you have to have sex to get pregnant and you—oh my god you've been having sex!" I couldn't get it wrapped around my head that _my mother_ has been having sex.

"Rose, I am very well aware how you fall pregnant."

"Who? Who is the father?" I already knew.

"Your father."

"Mother!"

"What?"

"That is disgusting."

"What is?"

"You and Abe and sex and no condom? No condom!?"

"It was a spur of the moment thing." She blushed.

"That's it," I spun around and ran to the guest dorms and banged on my father's door, surprised I didn't punch a hole through it.

"Who is it?" Came his voice from behind the door.

"The pizza man." _Who else? Oh yeah MY MUM!_

He unlocked the door with a smile on his face. I pushed past him into the room. "What is the matter with you?!" I yelled as soon as he closed the door again.

His brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you having unprotected sex, with my mum; again!" I swear he got paler.

"I, uh, I don't know what, you I mean—" he was cut off by a very pissed of voice and the loud banging of the door being closed.

"Rose what are you doing?!"

"Well I don't have to ask what you're doing here now do I?" I smirked at my mother as she came to stand next to my father.

"Rose please just listen." My mother said to me calmly while my father wrapped an arm around her—dear god! The day my mother has sex AGAIN! And gets pregnant surely means doomsday is upon us.

"Rose I know it may be hard to accept but your mother and I, we are very much in love and now that you are grown up and she is expecting our second child we want to become a family and she has agreed." My dad said, still looking scared.

I blew out an exasperated breath. "Fine and I don't want to talk about this since I am exhausted so please can we leave this until I get Dimitri back so maybe the news won't be as hard." I hoped that would work.

"Ok, after all of this You, Abe, Dimitri and I will have a talk about family." My mother smiled at me and I smiled back since she had included Dimitri in our family.

"Okay" I hugged them both and headed off to bed.

When I walked into my room I saw the petrified faces of Viktoria and Sydney.

"What's going on?" I locked the door and rushed to where they were sitting on the floor.

Vikki held up my mobile and said in a small, scared voice. "It's for you."

"Hello?" I asked, knowing who it was.

"Roza," His cold voice said as a sigh. "It is so good to hear your voice again my beautiful, beautiful love."

"Okay enough of this mushy crap, what do you want?" I was annoyed and tired and getting pretty sick of Dimitri and his stupid games.

"Don't take that tone with me Rose." His voice was angry. Good!

"Oh I'm so sorry _dad."_

He just growled. "Don't ever call me that again."

"Sorry _Comrade_. Now that we have established names what the hell do you want?"

"Aside from you."

"If you just going to be an annoying dick I'm hanging up."

Sydney and Vikki looked astonished that I was talking to a Strigoi like this. Really it wasn't that hard.

"I told you I would call when I'm on the way."

That stopped me dead in my tracks. "What?" My voice had gone softer.

"We will see each other soon my love."

My breathing was getting heavier. "How soon?"

"You sound tired Roza why don't I go and let you rest and I'll tell you when the hour is getting closer."

"Okay," I was about to hang up when he added.

"Oh Roza," he waited until he heard my breathing again. "See you tomorrow."

Then the line went down and the phone fell to the floor.

_Tomorrow. Crap! We are so screwed._

* * *

_Whoop!!_

_Okay sorry for taking so long but its Christmas so there is a lot to do, but as a Prezzie to you all I'm posting chapter 15 and 16 hopefully by Christmas eve!!_

_And you all should know if you read my A/N's that chapter 16 is the return of Dimitri. _

_YAY!!_

_Review please!!_

_Xoxo_

_And Happy Holidays (:_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:**__ Hey All!_

_So here is chapter 15, which means only one more to go (:_

_Just wanna say Happy Holidays all and thank you so much for reading and reviewing my stories it really means alot that you like them(:_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Shit!" I yelled when my mind snapped back to reality. I didn't spare a glance for Sydney or Vikki I just bent down and picked up my phone; calling my father.

"Rose, what is it?" He sounded tired.

"Get everyone there now, emergency!" I yelled and then hung up the phone. I looked at Sydney and Viktoria, they both got the message and left, with me right behind them.

When I reached Abe's room everyone was there and they looked pissed.

"Okay what the fuck is so goddamned important that it couldn't wait?" Christian snapped and mostly everyone murmured in agreement.

"Oh by all means go back to sleep, but when Dimitri shows up tomorrow don't say I didn't try and warn you!" I snapped back and that shut them all up.

"Tomorrow?" Lissa asked.

"Tomorrow." I confirmed.

"And you know this..." Adrian started saying.

"Because he called, and I know what you're thinking but no he wasn't lying."

"How do you know?" Adrian was really pissing me off with his stupid pig headedness.

"Because I know him, he doesn't lie to me even as a Strigoi."

"And how do you _know_ he wasn't lying?"

"Adrian shut the hell up!" Viktoria screeched at him. "I know my brother and he doesn't lie. For god sake get over your jealousy! Rose loves Dimitri end of story. Get over yourself and get over her because in case you hadn't noticed there is a fight coming in less than 24 hours so just sit down and shut up!" We all stared at her. She was terrifying when she was angry, like Dimitri. Eddie was looking at her in awe, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Thank you Viktoria," she nodded and came to stand by me, along with Christian, Lissa and Sydney. "But yes Dimitri will be here tomorrow and I'm sure he won't be alone which means we need to prepare. Eddie and I have trained Lissa, Christian and Adrian how to fight at every free opportunity we could, but they aren't ready and Lissa and Adrian are needed to bring Dimitri back, along with Oksana and Robert, right?" I looked at Robert for confirmation that this was right and he nodded. "The rest of us can fight, except Sydney we will need her for another reason." I looked at her and she looked momentarily stunned.

"And what reason would that be?" She asked a little shakily.

"Your potions, we need to know which ones you have that may be of use to us." She nodded. "Now positions—" Alberta cut me off.

"How are you going to _get _Dimitri back?"

"That is a good question." I looked to where Robert was standing.

"When someone is awakened the darkness takes over their soul. What we need is to think back on something that made this person truly happy, even for a moment..." Everyone was looking at me but my mind was elsewhere.

_I love you, Roza_

"...where they were completely at peace..."

_I find more peace with you_

"...something that was willing of their life..."

_I'd do alot of things to protect you, Roza_

"...something they valued beyond anything else..."

_You will lose what you value most, so treasure it while you can._

"...that will return them to their former selves."

_You will destroy that which is undead_

_It became useless to try to act like I could ever put any Moroi life above yours_

_Do you remember what Rhonda said?_

_You will lose what you value most, so treasure it while you can_

_Wait. You think I'm going to die?_

_You're worth it, believe me_

_I'm not going to let anything happen to you_

_I love you Roza_

_Lose what you value most..._

"Oh god, it's me. I'm what he value's most. I'm what he lost, not his soul, me. I'm the key to bringing him back." I looked up at everyone; they were all staring at me with a mixture of expressions.

"I believe you may be the key Rose, but you have to think what moment you two shared that made him—or both of you—happier than you had ever been."

I thought back to all of my moments with Dimitri and only one stuck in my mind that made us both completely at peace, in complete bliss.

"_We can't..." he told me._

"_I know," I agreed._

_Then his mouth was on mine again, and this time, I knew there would be no turning back._

"I know what I have to do," they all looked at me expectantly and I didn't want to tell them so I just stared back.

"Rose? What is it? What made you both happy?" Robert was looking at me, waiting.

I looked away from him and locked eyes with my mother, she was the one I was worried about hearing this, though I knew she had suspicions I had never actually told her Dimitri and I had been intimate right before he was taken. She nodded wanting me to continue.

I sighed and finally told them. "The night of the attack, Dimitri and I were in one of the old guard cabins, I had taken darkness from Lissa and it was eating me up but Dimitri helped me and then," I swallowed. "We slept together." I looked up and saw shock on Alberta and Stan's face. My parents looked surprised and a little angry—which is understandable since I did just admit to having sex—Lissa already knew but she still looked concerned, Tasha looked jealous and pissed and I felt a smug satisfaction at that, Christian was smirking, Vikki was smiling even though I just told her I had sex with her brother and finally my gaze landed on Adrian and he looked pained, saddened, jealous, angry and above all furious.

"So that's the key? Rose has to sleep with Dimitri again?" Denis asked Robert and my eyes widened as I realized I may have to have sex with a Strigoi.

"It seems to be the only way, but we need to infuse Rose with spirit which means we all must go to a secluded location and channel spirit into her when she _confronts_ Dimitri." Robert confirmed and then giggled, probably at the idea of sex. Weirdo.

"Rose, do you think you and Mark could summon the ghosts and get them to figure out if Dimitri is alone?" Lissa asked.

I looked at Mark. "It's worth a shot." He nodded and came over to stand beside me. "We'll be right back; we can't summon them inside the wards."

"Rose I'm going to inform the other guardians and we will meet you in the meeting room." Alberta said.

"Good idea, in fact why don't you all head over there so you aren't all smooshed together, Mark and I will meet you there." Then we left, running to the gates. Alberta had called ahead since one of the guardians had keys ready to open the gate for us.

Mark and I stepped outside and summoned our ghosts, which was hard since they normally only came when I was feeling pure fear and panic. But then it worked and I ignored the little pain in my head.

"We need you to do something for us," Mark spoke and the spirits looked curiously at him. "Find Dimitri Belikov and tell us if he is alone." And then the ghosts all disappeared in search of my love.

"Rose are you sure you know what you're doing, I mean bringing Dimitri back, are you sure it is for the best?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'for the best'?"

"I mean, what if you go through all of this and later in life you fall for someone else. I'm not saying you don't love him I just mean how do you know it s forever?"

"Because I'd be willing to give up everything for him. Life, soul even guarding Lissa. I'd die for him over and over again just so he could live another day. He has my heart and always will." Mark looked at me like I wasn't making much sense. "I see the way you look at her, and how she looks at you. You two are in deep and that is how Dimitri and I are. If it happened to her, you would do the same to get her back, wouldn't you?"

"In a heartbeat." He answered immediately.

"That is how I know I will never love another. He is the only one I would sacrifice all of this for."

"What about Lissa?"

"If I had Dimitri with me, I would still have someone to live for."

He smiled at me. "Oksana was right, it is worth fighting for and I would be honoured to help you get it back." I smiled back at him and then my headache kicked in again.

"Here they come." Mark said under his breath.

And not a moment later the ghosts were before us.

"Is he alone?" Mark asked them and they shook their heads.

"Is he near the school?" I asked and they nodded.

"We better get ready then." Mark said coming to my side, not bothering to get rid of the ghosts, they would be gone once we were back inside the school.

"It...Is...More...than...it...appears." One of the ghosts said and then they disappeared.

"That doesn't sound good." I said to Mark.

"No it doesn't." Then we ran to the guardian building to give them the news.

"So he isn't alone I take it?" My father asked when Mark and I ran through the doors. We shook our heads and that's when I noticed the other guardians.

"Positions, Rose is leading this attack so listen to her." Alberta said and looked meaningfully at the other guardians.

"Well first we need a secluded area for the spirit users and some guardians over there," I thought about it for a while and then it hit me. "The church, you'll be safe there and if they burn it, Christian and Tasha can control the fire and Mia can put it out." They nodded, except Christian.

"No way Rose, you and I are a team and I'm going with you." I smiled at him.

"Okay, Tasha can control the fire but it may not be enough."

"I can assist, I'm a fire user." Abe said.

"Okay, now we need to place guardians in the school, there is no use for them to be around the perimeter when everyone is here. Denis, Lev, Artur and Tamara we have worked together before so you will work with me again." They nodded. "Alberta, Stan and Janine you three will also be working close to me." They nodded, understanding that I needed the people in on the actual plan close by. "The rest of you will spread out in the Moroi and dhampir dorms stop anyone going in or out. leave the bottom floor empty and stay upstairs any novices that are graduating next month that want to help, can." The guardians nodded and left. Leaving me and my group here. "Eddie, I want you to stay with Vikki you can go to the church along with Mark, Sydney, Artur and Tamara." The nodded.

Then we planned. How I was going to lure Dimitri, who was going to 'keep him' from me. All of it and by the time we were finished planning I just wanted to sleep, but there was no time.

"The sun will be down in less than two hours." Alberta confirmed. "The guardians have spread themselves, Kirova and the faculty have been warned and are safe and a few extra guardians have gone to the church."

I nodded, glad everything was going right.

At least for now.

I looked into the faces of people I cared about. "Look I know we are all scared, I know we are all tired but we have to stick together. In less than 2 hours Strigoi are going to come crashing through our school and will try to kill every man woman and child here but we will not let them! We will fight back and they will know what we can do! It's time for all of us to band together and put petty differences aside! It is time to form an alliance our world has yet to see. Moroi and Dhampir fighting together in order to save one of the undead, it is time to fight, time to win." They all looked at me with praise in their eyes. "Now prepare, prepare for the fight that will change our futures."

I left for my dorm. We figured the spy would find me and so, me not preparing but sleeping is where he will find me. Lissa and Adrian would be in my dorm but they will be hidden.

"Are you guys ready?" We had just been discussing the plan when I realized there was less than a minute left until sunset. I jumped in my bed and they hid where they were not in view of the window.

Then I heard it, the distinct sound of yelling. Victims screaming for their lives. The guardians wouldn't attack until I gave them the order.

I jumped out of bed, looking at Adrian and Lissa and praying they would be safe.

It was time.

* * *

_Whoop!!_

_Okay this story only has 4 chapters to go_

_But there will be a sequel later._

_Review!!_

_And remember, next chapter Roza and Dimka are finally re-united_

_xoxo_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_Bet you are ready to claw my eyes out, especially after that last cliff hanger hehe_

_But *drum roll* DIMITRI IS BACK!!_

_Finally!!!!_

_Yes in case you didn't figure it out he is leading this attack and we get to find out who the spy is and I can hear all of you saying FINALLY, right?_

_Well enough jabbering, I'm sure no one read past DIMITRI IS BACK lol_

_Here we go_

_Review!!_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Dimitri's POV

"What's taking him so long?!" I growled at Efimiya.

"Как я должен знать, что он является вашим шпионом не мое!" She growled right back.

"I am very well aware that you are not my spy!" Why she couldn't speak English when she could understand it was beyond even my brain.

My little spy—Jesse Zeklos—had left about twenty minutes ago to find my Roza and make sure she was safe and then bring down the wards. He was taking too long and I was growing impatient, I wanted my Roza now.

"Finally," I said as I saw him coming towards us.

"Wards are broken and gate is unlocked. Rose is in her room asleep." Jesse said looking directly at me.

"Good," then I looked back at my minions. "Take whomever you like, all except Rosemarie Hathaway, are we clear?" They nodded clearly not interested in dhampir blood when they could have Moroi.

We were in.

I was the first one onto the school grounds rushing to my Roza.

"Belikov!" Someone to my right yelled. I spun in time to see Janine Hathaway running towards me. I was able to dodge her, I didn't have time to deal with this I wanted my Roza!

Then a fire sprouted in front of me blocking me from the dhampir dorms and in turn blocking me from Roza. I turned again to see Christian Ozera there, looking deadly in the glow of the flame.

"No way am I letting you near her Belikov!" he snarled at me.

"You can't keep that fire going forever Ozera." I snarled back.

Then from the corner of my eye I saw Efimiya pounce and then land on Christian, sinking her teeth in.

"No!" I heard someone yell but I couldn't care at that moment. We were the only ones out here so far and I intended to keep it that way until I at least got Roza out of here.

Efimiya let go of Christians limp, lifeless body, gave me a chilling smile and ran off in search of more blood.

I finally turned only to see the source of the yelling and my heart stopped.

"Roza..." I whispered though she heard me. Her beautiful eyes met mine but instead of love they were full of fear. Fear of me.

"Don't be afraid my love, I am not going to harm you, neither is anyone else." I said taking a step closer to her.

"Dimitri...Why?" She asked in a scared voice, though I noticed she didn't move any further from me.

"Why what Roza?" I asked stepping closer to her, she moved closer to me as well and finally I was within her reach. I gently brushed my finger tips over her beautiful cheekbones.

"Christian..." She whispered tears leaking from her eyes.

"Oh Roza I am sorry for that." She looked up at me and smiled then flung herself at me.

"Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri..." She murmured my name over and over and all the while tears escaped her eyes, soaking my shirt.

"Roza we must leave, before others arrive." I said pulling back to look at her.

Then as if to prove my point Lissa came out of the dhampir building followed by Alberta and Adrian.

"Rose!" She screamed and then all three of them spotted us.

"Rose," Adrian sounded heartbroken at seeing her in my arms.

She turned to look at him but I pushed her behind me, protecting her and growling at the threats.

"Guardian Belikov..." Alberta clutched her throat taking in the stance of me.

"Come near her—"

"Stop," Roza said from behind me. She put her hand on my arm, trying to calm me. "Stop this Dimitri; please take the Strigoi out of here. Stop all of this death."

"Roza, no!" I couldn't just tell them to leave. Not until I had her safe with me.

"For me," She unleashed the full force of her eyes on me.

"Rose, get away from him!" Janine yelled. "He is not the man you loved!" She was coming towards us, stake in hand. Rose panicked and then looked at me.

"Run." I looked at her confused. "I'll meet you somewhere, just run." She was pleading with me.

"Where will I meet you?" I didn't want to leave her but I wasn't calling off this fight until I had my Roza and if running was the only way to get her then running is what I will do.

"The cabin; Go, go now!" She yelled pushing me and running in her mother's direction.

I ran; I ran to the cabin; _our _cabin.

* * *

Rose's POV

"The cabin; Go, go now!" I yelled at him fighting everything inside of me that wanted to fling myself back into his arms. I pushed him and he ran.

I ran towards my mother but turned to Christian. He was still alive and I knelt beside him taking his hand in mine.

"Christian..." Tears leaked freely from my eyes.

"Rose, did it work?" he asked in a weak voice.

"Not yet."

"Please Rose, please bring him back. I don't want to die for nothing." He begged.

"You are not going to die!" I yelled then even louder I yelled. "Lissa; Adrian!" they were at my side within seconds.

"No..." Lissa was shaking her head back and forth denying what was in front of her eyes.

"Lissa...I love you, I always will." Christian was getting weaker by the minute, his eyelids drooped shut and his breathing slowed.

"Heal him!" I yelled at Adrian.

He touched the bite mark on Christian's neck and when he pulled away it was gone. Christian gasped, his eyes springing open.

"Christian!" Lissa cried, flinging herself at him. But Christian pushed her away so he could lift her up bridal style and kiss her.

"Well isn't this sweet." We turned to see a dozen Strigoi, none of them Dimitri.

They were staring at us with hunger in their eyes. "My, my, what a lovely treat we have." The closest Strigoi—a girl—said.

"Rose, step back." Lissa said panicked. I was standing not two feet away from this girl.

"Rose?" She asked; a cold smile on her lips. "As in Rosemarie Hathaway?"

"Who wants to know?" I might as well have said yes.

The Strigoi laughed. "He isn't here, so he'll never know." One of them whispered.

"You have caused us alot of trouble Rosemarie and you are going to pay." She crouched ready to spring.

"BURIA!" I screamed, giving the guardians and the un-promised their queue to attack.

"You little—" The window crashed above the Strigoi as Denis landed swiftly down, staking her.

After that, chaos ensued.

* * *

Dimitri's POV

I arrived at the cabin in no time awaiting the arrival of my Roza.

I paced back and forth, remembering what happened the last time Roza and I were in here. All alone.

I could hear screaming in the distance but I shrugged it off thinking it was just the victims. The screams were accompanied by footsteps. _I guess the Academy has been informed of our presence._

I didn't think much of it, knowing Rose would be here any minute.

That's when I heard it, or should I say I heard _her._ "DIMITRI HELP!!"

"Roza..." I ran.

And was met by chaos.

There were more Strigoi here. More than the 10 that I brought. There had to be somewhere between 50 and 100 here. But how?

I was broken out of my thoughts by another heart shattering scream. "DIMITRI!!"

I kept running, needing to find and protect my Roza. "Roza!" I yelled, panic seeping into my voice.

"DIM-AHHH!"

"ROZA! ROZA WHERE ARE YOU!!" I couldn't see her. People were running in all directions. Guardians and Strigoi fighting each other everywhere I looked. Fire erupted in various places. The Moroi had finally committed to battle. That's when I bumped—or rather crashed—into someone. It was Lissa.

She struggled. "Get off of me." She screamed. I was lying on top of her after crashing. I clamped a hand over her mouth and leaned in to whisper.

"I'm not going to hurt you but you have to tell me where Rose is." She looked at me, deep into my eyes and nodded. I hesitated before removing my hand.

"Rose, she was-she was taken. She ordered this attack, everyone was prepared just waiting for her signal and when she gave them it Strigoi came out of nowhere and a group of five took her into the dorms." She was terrified, whether it was of me or fear for Rose I didn't know.

"You have to get out of here, grab everyone you care about and run as fast and as far as you can." I told her and then I stood up. I turned to run to Roza when she stopped me.

"Please, bring her back." She was unsure whether I could be trusted because of what I am.

"I'll save her, but I won't bring her back to you."

Then I ran, I ran to Roza.

I could hear sounds as soon as I entered the building. The screams from outside were muffled, though I could still hear them I concentrated on tuning them out and listening for any sounds that would lead me to Roza.

"Get away from me!" I heard her yell.

"That's not how we play." A sinister voice said, I followed the sound of it.

"You've had your fun, now do you know what it's time for?" I was right outside the door and I kicked it open as soon as he finished speaking.

"My fun." I crouched and lunged for the threatening Strigoi. I could hear Rose panicking for me. But I let my anger take over, my anger over someone threatening to hurt her and in using that, I had the Strigoi's head off in less than thirty seconds. You see what happens when you mess with _my Roza_, I felt like yelling to the other Strigoi in the room but instead I took a protective stance in front of Rose and growled a menacing and possessive sound at them so they knew that Rose was mine. They got the hint, but not before I saw one of them throw Rose a look that made my blood boil.

When they were out of hearing range I relaxed my stance and turned to Rose. She was already looking up at me. She was still as strikingly beautiful as the first day I saw her. I couldn't help but let my eyes roam all over her; drinking in the sight of her. She was dressed in a zip up black hoddie and blue skinny jeans. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail.

Rose, very un-expectantly, raised her hand to caress my cheek as if reassuring herself I was there. I leaned into her touch, breathing in her scent. She, ironically, smelt of roses. "Dimitri..." She whispered.

"Roza—" My eyes narrowed as I spotted a bruise forming on her wrist. I growled low in my throat. Rose realised what I was growling at and tried to snap her wrist back, but I grabbed it—softly—and pulled her to me. I kissed her wrist, ignoring the thirst that came along at the smell of her blood and made my way all the way up her arm, stopping just above her shoulder. Rose wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling herself closer to me. At that moment, I wasn't the monster and she wasn't the slayer, at that moment we were Rose and Dimitri again, and that's how I wanted it to stay.

"Dimitri, I missed you so much." She whispered.

"I know, I missed you too my Roza."

She smiled up at me as tears filled her eyes. "_My_ Dimitri." She said, laughing a bit.

I bent down and brushed my lips against hers. The electricity sizzled instantly as Rose responded. Both of us forgetting about everything that was happening outside. It was like we were in our own personal bubble.

As my tongue ran along her bottom lip asking for entrance Rose moaned. I pulled back from her.

"Roza, we need to leave." I whispered struggling with the desire I felt for her, I did this every time I saw her while she was with me in Russia I always had to fight the urge to take her into my arms and repeat what happened in the cabin.

"I can't, they need me. No," she walked out of my arms and towards the door. "No I should find them and-and make sure their alright." She backed away to the door.

"Please Roza, don't-don't leave me." _Did I just say that?_

"I'm sorry but I have to." She turned to run when that Strigoi returned jumping right in front of her.

"Going so soon." He grabbed for Rose, but I was faster I grabbed her and pulled her behind me. "A little possessive isn't he?" He looked past me, trying to get a glimpse of Roza but I blocked her from his sight.

"Stay away from her." I growled at him.

"No, I won't. You see she is very, _attractive_ and I'm sure her blood would be amazing so I won't be leaving until I get a taste." He licked his lips and winked at Roza. "How about it?" he was talking to her.

"Dimitri what do we do?" Rose whispered from behind me.

"I kill, you run."

"What!? Hell no am I leaving you." She was whisper yelling now.

"Roza just do as I say!" I was growing angry and Rose's defiant attitude helped nothing.

"Fine." She said, but I knew she was holding back some snappy come back.

With that said I sprang forward collapsing on top on the Strigoi. And Roza ran. And then things turned bad.

The Strigoi pushed me off of him and I slammed into the wall opposite. He ran up and kicked me in the face multiple times and I could taste blood in my mouth. But I wasn't going to let this guy beat me, I had to return to my Roza. But he wasn't making that job easy. I was back on my feet and threw him across the room. With that opening I rushed to the door, but he grabbed me from behind and slammed me back against the wall.

"What a great night this turned out to be," he said right into my face. "I get to kill the badass Belikov and his blood whore. Two bird's one stone." His fist came up but it never made contact. I stepped back wondering why the fuck he hadn't hit me. I saw it coming but he just stopped. Then I saw her, his wrist in her hand while his death was in her other hand.

"Keep dreaming." She said sinisterly and then pushed the stake into his heart, the exact way I had taught her. He crumbled to the ground, no stake in his chest. I looked from his crumbled body to Rose. She was staring at me with the stake in her hand, but she didn't try and stake me; instead she dropped the stake and flung her arms around my neck and her mouth met mine in an explosion of passion. I couldn't hold back anymore.

I lifted Rose up and her legs went around my waist. I walked us over to one of the lounges laying her neatly on top of it. She had her jacket unzipped and I helped her pull it off. Then her hands were at my shoulders pushing my jacket—or duster as she calls it—down to my elbows, I pulled it the rest of the way off.

"Dimitri," she said against my mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too Roza." And then our mouths were clasped together again.

Rose had her hands tangled in my hair; I had my hands at the edge of her shirt, slowing making my way up. Rose gasped when my hand found her breast, but it was a gasp of pleasure rather than disgust or fear. I removed my hand only so I could remove her shirt and somehow Rose managed to remove my shirt at the same time. She was straddling me now and she was kissing down my chest. But something felt strange, like a part of me was being ripped away. But I didn't care at that moment, it was me and Rose and we were finally doing what I had been waiting to do _again_ since the school was first attacked.

"Rose..." I trailed off as she started placing hot, opened mouth kisses from my neck to my collarbone.

"Yes?" she asked teasingly, sliding her hand down to the lump that had formed in my jeans. I groaned.

"Why must you be so irresistible?" I growled playfully at her.

"Says you." she then purred and crashed her lips back on mine.

Rose was making me feel different. Like I was _me_ again, like I was _her _Dimitri even though I always was, this just felt different.

"Rose I feel..." I trailed off as she looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"You feel what, love?" she asked.

"Different," I finished.

"Well maybe it's because you haven't felt this aroused since you were awakened," She narrowed her eyes and glared at me. "Right?"

"Roza, my love, you are the only one that can make me feel this way."

She smirked. "Good," and then her hand was back at the lump in my jeans but I couldn't concentrate on the pleasure it was giving me because at that moment I was flooded with memories.

_I find more peace with you..._

_I'd do alot of things to protect you, Roza..._

_The cabin..._

_You will lose what you value most so treasure it while you can..._

_**Dimitri it is time to wake from the darkness**_

_And I won't let anything happen to you. I love you..._

_You think I'm going to die..._

_**Come back to her Dimitri **_

_I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I love you, Roza..._

_Lose what you value most..._

_I'll always love you..._

_**Awaken from the darkness**_

_The cabin..._

_It became useless to try to act like I could ever put any Moroi life above yours..._

_**Come back to her, she is what you truly want not the darkness...**_

_I love you Roza..._

_What you value most..._

_Roza_

_Value most..._

_My Roza..._

_**Awaken!!**_

My eyes snapped open and I started straight at Rose.

"Dimitri..." She whispered her eyes full of tears.

"Rose...?" And then I blacked out.

* * *

_Bum Bum Bum!!!!!!_

_Uh-oh what's going to happen?_

_Was someone killed during the attack?_

_Who?_

_Is Dimitri back?_

_Did the plan work?_

_What is going to happen?_

_Review and you'll find out (: (: _

_Xoxo_

**Как я должен знать, что он является вашим шпионом не мое**=_How am I supposed to know that it is your spy's job not mine_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:**__ Hey All!_

_Well we're nearly finished with this just chapter's 17, 18, 19 and 20 to go!!_

_And there will be a sequel._

_So anyone ready to kill me, especially after that last Cliff hanger right?_

_Lemons!!_

_Well here we go_

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Rose's POV

I watched as Dimitri's eyes fluttered shut, hoping that the spirit I had infused within me and passed onto him was working.

He started mumbling, things I had already heard and I prayed that it was working; I prayed that the eyes that would look back at me would be my loves.

"I find more peace with you..." He whispered.

"Come back to me Dimitri please." Silent tears were forming in my eyes.

"You will lose what you value most so treasure it while you can..." He continued to mumble. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I love you, Roza..."

"Dimitri; fight it, fight the darkness, come back to me."

"I love you Roza...What you value most...Roza...Value most...My Roza..." His eyes snapped open, locking with mine.

I looked into his eyes and nearly cried with joy when I saw no red in them but just the brown ones that I love. "Dimitri..."

He looked at me; disbelieving. "Rose...?" Then his eyes shut.

"Dimitri, no come back!" I already knew this was going to happen, but I couldn't help panicking a little. I cried into his chest, not sad tears, but happy tears, happy because he was back, I knew he was.

I must have dozed off—I was amazed no Strigoi had come in to kill me—because when I looked up the sun was starting to rise. _How long had we been in here? _Dimitri's eyes were still shut tight, but his chest moving and the steady beating of his heart; let me know he was alive.

I didn't want to leave him there, but I knew I had to; I had to find the other's and then take Dimitri to his room where he would rest. Taking the darkness from someone and cleansing their soul was a tiring thing, especially for the person whose soul was being cleansed. Robert had said that Dimitri would sleep for a while after the transformation.

My thoughts were interrupted by a faint voice. "Rose?" I looked up and saw Eddie standing there with Viktoria, Sydney and Denis. _Thank god they survived!_

I wasted no time in getting back to business. "Denis, Eddie can you help me move him?" They nodded in response and walked over to me. "Got the stuff Syd?" She nodded. "Let's move him then." Denis grabbed Dimitri's upper body while Eddie and I had the bottom, carrying up the stairs to his room—and if he wakes up with a bump on his head, so not my fault. When he was on his bed, I didn't want to leave his side, but I had too, I had to know who we lost. I knew Lissa survived but that in turned led me to the knowledge that someone close to her did not because she was grieving her heart out.

"Let's go find the others," Vikki looked at me, clearly not wanting to leave. I nodded and she smiled then I looked at Eddie and mouth '_Stay with her_' to him as Denis and I left. Sydney had a potion to give Dimitri; which would help him rest easy so he didn't have nightmares.

Denis and I went straight to the guardian room, because that's where Lissa was. I didn't look at the damage on campus; there would be time for that later. As I entered the guardian's room and looked at the emotions but not really registering the faces, I knew more than one was lost.

"Who?" I asked of no one in particular.

"Believe it or not alot more Strigoi died than guardians, novices or Moroi." Denis said at my side.

"Who did we lose?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Lev," Denis said sadly and then looked at everyone else that was there. I didn't register faces; I wanted to hear it before seeing it.

"Robert," Oksana's voice broke my heart.

"Stan," Alberta said in a guardian calm voice, but I knew this was hard for her.

"Tasha," Lissa said and added more sadly. "There's one more; Adrian," I crumbled to the ground before she could say something else, though she had opened her mouth to speak all I could think was; _No, not him! I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to him!_ Lissa finally got my attention, saying. "He is hurt real bad Rose, but he'll make it." _Oh thank god!_ I was so relieved, more than relieved, to hear he was alive. I love Adrian, but something that I came to understand is I wasn't _in_ _love_ with him, I was in love with Dimitri and if him being a Strigoi and making me into his sorta blood whore didn't change that, nothing would.

I looked up then into the faces of all the others I loved. My parents, Alberta, Oksana and Mark, Denis, Tamara and Artur, Mia, Christian and Lissa.

"It worked," I said smiling a little despite the news; _At least they died for a reason and not a fairy tale. _

Lissa smiled sadly at me. "I know, I felt it,"

"Robert...?" I wasn't sure what to say, he had made this all possible and he had died.

"Knew that this was bound to happen, he warned us." I nodded slightly at that. _He knew what he was risking and he risked it all in spite of it._

"Adrian, what happened to him?"

"Once we felt it work we decided to wait until sunrise before we went out, and it turns out Jesse was the spy."

"What, Jesse, why?"

"To become Strigoi, but he used his magic on Adrian, tortured him. We tried to help him but we couldn't, it was like Jesse put up this barrier blocking us from him."

"Where is Jesse now?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"He ran Rose, probably ran away with the other Strigoi."

"Where's Adrian?" I had to see him, make sure he was alright.

"I'll take you there." Lissa linked her arm through mine.

We walked towards the guest dorms. Lissa said the infirmary was full and that after inspecting Adrian, Dr. Olendzki deduced that all he needed was some rest and time to heal and there wasn't much she could do for him. I walked into his room and saw him lying there asleep, I looked at Lissa and she got the message shutting the door behind her as she left.

I grabbed a chair and moved to the side of the bed and grabbed Adrian's hand. He was paler than normal, a sickly grey tinge on his face. He looked so fragile I was scared that if I squeezed his hand I would break him.

"You have to get through this Adrian, for me." I kissed his temple and leaned back in the chair, releasing his hand.

**********

"Rose?" I heard a faint voice say and I realized I had fallen asleep—again!

I looked up and saw Adrian smile at me. "Hey," he whispered softly.

"Hey," my voice cracked.

"What's the matter Rose?" He asked concerned.

I laughed. "Adrian, you're the one lying in bed after being tortured and you're concerned about me?"

He grinned at me. "Well I thought it would get some sympathy."

I laughed a little more and then went back to serious. "I'm glad you made it. I don't know what I would have done if something...if you had..." I couldn't say it.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm here and I'm alive you don't need to worry." I leaned in closer to him kissing his forehead.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said. "If something had happened to _you_ I don't think I could have handled it." I smiled, but inside his words were tearing me apart.

"So it worked huh? Is Belikov okay?" he looked a little hurt.

"I don't know," I immediately felt like a piece of shit. I hadn't seen Dimitri since leaving his room. "I've been here the whole time."

Adrian's face brightened at this. "Glad you were so concerned."

"I knew he needed to rest, but you, I just wanted to make sure you woke up and I guess I'm nervous about seeing him again."

"Well, stay here with me for a little while longer," Adrian patted the spot of bed next to him. "Plenty of room and I really just need someone to talk to."

I sighed, but decided to lie in bed with Adrian, knowing it was probably the last time. I walked around and slipped under the covers—removing my shoes of course—and laid down on my side, my arm across his torso.

We must have both dozed off because the next thing I knew my head was on his chest and he was kissing my hair.

"Adrian?"

"Yes Rose, it's me." I propped myself up on one elbow and looked at him.

"You okay?"

"Better now that you're awake."

_Awake..._

Oh fuck! I jumped out of bed slipping my shoes one.

"Adrian I should go check on Dimitri, he might be awake now, but I'll come by later okay?"

"Sure Rose, but can I at least get a goodbye kiss?" He looked at me innocently and I sighed, walking over to him and bending to give him a kiss, but it was at the exact moment our lips touched that the door crashed open.

I looked up to see a very familiar face.

"Dimitri!" I yelled running up to him, but stopping when I was less than an arm's length away from him.

Dimitri looked down at me, like he couldn't believe I was there and then he grabbed me pulling me to him and crushing me in a hug. "Roza, my beautiful, beautiful Roza." he murmured into my hair.

I pulled back to study him. "How are you doing?" I asked softly.

Dimitri didn't seem to like the distance so he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I was going crazy, they wouldn't let me out and when someone went to find you they either said they couldn't find you or that you were asleep. They all eventually left my room and I snuck out, I had to see you, touch you, and smell you." He kissed my forehead. "I missed you so much Roza."

"Dimitri..." I wrapped my arms around his neck and let my head fall onto his chest.

"Well not that this isn't a sweet reunion and all, but I'm still tired so if you don't mind..." Adrian said behind me, making a motion that told us to buzz off. I knew he was hurt, but he should have known that this was going to happen.

"Okay, we'll go, but I'm coming back later to make sure you're alright." I grabbed Dimitri's hand. He had been quiet, but I assumed he just wanted to talk with me alone.

"Whatever Rose," Adrian went back under the covers and I dragged Dimitri out of the room.

"Rose we really need to talk, alot of stuff has happened..." Dimitri trailed off, not knowing how to put what _had_ happened into words.

"Sure, we'll go to my room, C'mon." We walked to my room hand in hand, not caring who saw, although nobody did see.

When we arrived at my room Dimitri locked the door. "Roza, I'm-I can't even begin tell you how what you did made me feel. You risked alot of things to bring me back." He grabbed my hands and looked down at me and I could see the love in his eyes. At that moment, I didn't want to talk; I didn't want to hear the guilt that I knew would be in his voice. I just wanted him, all of him. This in turn reminded me...

"How are you here now?" I blurted out, not really thinking.

"What do you mean Roza? You brought me back," Dimitri looked really confused and I couldn't really blame him.

"No I know that it's just for me to be able to bring you back I had to sort of re-enact a moment that made us—or well you—truly happy, and that moment was when we made love for the first time, wasn't it?"

Dimitri looked at me with so much love I was glad he was holding me or else my knees—which were now made of jelly—would have given way.

"Rose, of course that moment made me happy, all of our moment made me happy, even the bad ones, but the one thing that made me truly happy, happy beyond any comprehension, was something that only you could do or say to me in a way that would make me that happiest man in the world."

"And wh-what was that?" I asked in a breathy voice.

"Love me, only you could love me the way you do and only you could make me as happy as you do when you tell me you love me." He smiled gently and lovingly at me.

"I didn't think I could ever love you more, but you have proven me wrong, Mr. Belikov." I said teasing.

"Miss Hathaway I hope I don't need to teach you a lesson." Dimitri said in a seductive voice, his Russian accent thickened with lust and desire.

"And what lesson might that be, Mr. Belikov?" I was now backed against my wall and wearing my teasy, seductive smile.

Dimitri was now standing in front of me and he had my hands in his pinning them above my head and I could feel his erection on my stomach.

"To not tempt me when you look like you do," He began kissing my jaw line and down to my neck, sucking, licking, nipping, tasting my skin.

Dimitri groaned. "I missed you so much," He picked me up and we crashed onto the bed.

"Dimitri..." I was breathing in a way that would normally be embarrassing and I was so glad Dimitri locked my door.

"Roza..." He took my shirt off and took his jacket and shirt off while kicking off his own shoes and I kicked off mine.

Dimitri started kissing down my chest and I moaned. _God how I missed his kisses!!_

Dimitri's hand travelled inside my jeans and grazed the wetness that was seeping through my panties.

I lowered one of my hands from the back of my neck and moved it to the inside of his jeans, brushing his dick; making him groan into my mouth.

"Roza, you're going to regret teasing me."

"Teach me a lesson Dimitri," His lips ascended back onto mine and I gasped into his mouth.

I took my hands out of his jeans only to start undoing them. I had them unbuttoned and unzipped and pushed them down with my feet. Dimitri, however, was enjoying teasing me this way.

"Dimitri!" I groaned as two of his fingers tortured me by rubbing my wetness, through my underwear.

"Yes Roza?" He asked slyly.

"I need you inside of me, now!" Dimitri got the message but in an agonizingly slow way he removed his hand and took my jeans off.

"Dimitri" I growled and he smirked. _That fucking bastard!_

Dimitri finally had my panties off and was now kissing me softly, if I hadn't felt his giant hard on pressing against my hip I might have believed that all he wanted was a sweet reunion.

I could feel his cock at my entrance and I bucked my hips forward at the sensation it brought me.

Dimitri growled. "Roza, be patient."

"Dimitri stop being so stubborn, I've waited too long for this."

Dimitri sighed, giving in and then he entered me. The rush of pleasure was insane and only Dimitri could make me feel like this and I was so glad that I didn't give in to Adrian and that I waited until I could be with Dimitri again, because sex is just sex unless it's the with the one you were meant to be with.

"Roza..." Dimitri groaned, plunging deeper into me. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" He was thrusting hard but in a gentle way. I was meeting his thrusts, moving my hips with his.

"I can..._Ahhh_...tell..." I panted. This man was such a fucking turn on; he didn't even know what he did to me; unless it was the exact same thing I did to him.

"Roza_...ungh..._you are...the most amazing..._Ahhh_...woman I have ever known..." He was breathing heavily; I was close to having the second orgasm of my life and I was going to coax Dimitri so that we could cum at the same time, screaming each other's names. My hand moved from his neck and I drug my nails up and down his spin; Dimitri moaned into my mouth. _He is a god!!_

I could feel my walls begin to clamp down. "Dimitri, I'm nearly there..._ungh!_"

"I'm almost there too love, wait for me," Dimitri groaned into the crook of my neck.

"Oh_god_ Dimitri!" and that was it, my walls clamped down and I gave into my release.

"Roza...!" Dimitri came only seconds after me. We both laid, tangled in each other, not wanting there to be any distance. I could tell we were both tired and so could Dimitri, but he turned from me only to go under the sheets of my bed and looking at me expectantly. I climbed under the sheets with him and we both laid on our sides gazing into each other's eyes.

I don't know how long we looked at each other but eventually sleep took me, but not before I heard Dimitri whisper; "I love you, but I have to do this," and then I was under.

**********

I woke up still in Dimitri's arms. I opened my eyes slowly to see that he was still asleep. He looked so beautiful and peaceful, I didn't want to disturb him but I couldn't control my hand as it reached out and traced his face, the face of my Russian god was truly a sight to be seen.

"Rose," Dimitri murmured still fast asleep. "My beautiful Rose, I'm sorry, for everything." He was speaking; well it was more like breathing, those words.

"You don't need to apologize to me love, it wasn't you, you would never hurt me." I kissed his closed eyelids, only to pull back and see them flutter open.

Dimitri sighed in contentment and pulled me closer to him, kissing the tip of my nose. "Roza, I could get used to this," His eyes suddenly looked sad, but I assumed he was remembering 'our time' in Russia.

"So could I, I love you so much Dimitri, nothing will ever stop that," I kissed him on the lips. He didn't respond. Instead he got out of the bed and started pulling his clothes on. I jumped out of bed to and quickly pulled on a pair of sweats and a tank top. When I looked up Dimitri looked distant and sad.

"Dimitri? Babe, what's wrong?" I asked, worried, walking over to him and placing a hand on his cheek. He stepped away from my hand.

"Roza, there are things I have to do, things I need to sort out before..." he sighed, not knowing what to say. He looked up at me then, his eyes completely sad and lonely.

"Roza, I'm leaving."

My heart shattered.

* * *

_*cries* Getting near the end now guys_

_Okay now let me know which you would rather see next chapter;_

_Rose completely pissed off and throwing things at Dimitri for leaving her and then pissed off at everyone else_

_**OR**_

_Rose being all moopy and sad and shit, like Bella in new moon (if you've read it)_

_Let me know and give me your honest opinions on this chapter and let me know what you think is going to happen and what you want to happen_

_R&R _

_xoxo_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: **__Hey All!!!_

_Getting near the end now :'( But there will be a sequel later *yay*_

_So alot of people were ready to kill me because of where I left the story and I just gotta say I love writing cliff hangers, I hate reading them like you guys but it always leaves you wanting more so hence my cliff hangers lol_

_Now don't be mad most of you should know I am 100% a Dimka and Roza fan, kay *hint*_

_I have a lot more story ideas for VA, Twilight, HoN, TMI and Evernight and I cannot wait to start them, but I don't want to start too many. But for all of you who like my story/stories so far and want to know some of them let me know in a message or a review which one you would like to see and then tell me if you think it is a good idea._

_EG__: OMG THIS CHAPTER ROCKS!!!! YOU ARE SO AWESOME!!! __**[Lol I know what you're thinking-that I really am weird- but hey I am pretty awesome lol]**_

_CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS!!!!_

_I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW SOME OF YOUR TWILIGHT STORY IDEAS!!!!_

_CAN'T WAIT FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!!_

_You get the idea?_

_So enjoy this chapter, it is the 3__rd__ last one __**AND**__ If I give Rose or Lissa or anyone else a dress or jewellery or something links for pictures of those items can be found on my profile, check 'em out, and I will tell you in my A/N if I have posted a link._

_Anyway I talk too much, if I ever win an Oscar-in my dreams maybe-that song will play telling me my acceptance speech has gone on too long lol _

_Here we go, R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"What did you-I-huh-what-how-you I don't..." I couldn't comprehend what he had just said. _He was leaving? WHAT THE FUCK!! _My temper flared.

"Roza—"

"Shut the fuck up before I rip your fucking head off!" I yelled in a low, cold voice. "How fucking dare you! I went through so much to bring you back! I lost people I cared about and, and you what? You don't appreciate that?! Am I just a game to you?!"

"No, Roza I love you, I just—" I cut him off _AGAIN!_ No way was I letting _him_ sweet talk _me_ into letting him leave me.

"You love me?!" I shrieked at him. "How can you say that and then tell me your leaving?! You don't love me!! You just used me for, for—" I couldn't say it so I just pointed to the bed.

Dimitri looked utterly shocked. "Roza, no I didn't use you for that, I would never do that."

"Then what the fuck was that? A quickie until you decide to come back?!" I picked up one of my high heeled shoes and threw it at his head. He dodged it and I was surprised it didn't stick in the wall.

"It was my way of saying goodbye."

"Good-goodbye? No. NO! You can't just come back to me, sleep with me and leave, I love you, please don't do this to me Dimitri." I was pleading, but my voice still contained an angry tone.

"It's the only way," he said, sounding sad and defeated.

"The only way...What are you talking about?" _Seriously, what was wrong with him? _

"The only way I can stand looking at myself!" He yelled which made me jump. "The only way I can bear what I've done to innocent people, the only way I can slightly bear what I did to you."

"Dimitri that wasn't you!"

"Yes it was! Roza, this is my cross to bear!"

"So the only way for you to get over what you did is to go away for a while?"

"No. Not a while. Rose, this is my punishment for hurting people, for hurting you." his voice cracked at the last part.

"What punishment?"

"To never see you again." His tone was final; calm, defeated, sad and dead.

"No, No! Dimitri you couldn't help what you did, you couldn't!" Tears were spilling out of my eyes and down my cheeks. "It wasn't your fault! Don't do this, please!"

"I'm sorry Roza." He had tears too and was walking to the door.

"You said you would always be there for me! You said you would always protect me! You leaving isn't you being there for me! You leaving isn't you protecting me!"

He spun around, not caring that tears were streaming freely down his face.

"You said you loved me," my voice had gone down; it was just above a whisper.

"Roza, please don't make this harder than it already is." He sounded extremely torn and pained.

"Then don't leave."

"I have to; you'll understand why...one day you'll understand." He walked up to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Love never fails..." I whispered.

He pulled back and looked at me. "Roza—"

"You sent that to me, the necklace, and now, I can't even think why you would do this."

"Because I have to." His tone was as final as the gavel of a judge, sentencing a criminal.

"Please don't..." but he had already turned his back on me and walked out of the door.

It took me little above five seconds to grab a pair of shoes and run after him.

"Dimitri!" I yelled down the corridor, it was still early; the sun was still out, no one was awake yet.

I ran out of the dorms, I knew he wouldn't go to his room.

"DIMITRI!" I screamed.

"Rose?" I turned to see Christian running up to me and then I collapsed into a ball on the ground, crying my heart out, willing the pain to stop. _He was gone, really gone._

"Rose, what happened?" Christian asked in a soft tone, concern and worry over his features.

"Dimitri..." was all I could say.

"Is okay Rose, really, you can probably go and see him now." I was shaking my head.

"He's gone,"

"What? What do you mean gone?"

"He left me. He. Is. Gone." The pain was getting to be too much; I was seeing grey spots around my vision.

"Rose? Rose!" Christian was frantic but I had already passed out from the pain, the pain of a broken heart.

* * *

"He's really gone?"

"He really left?"

"That idiot after all she did for him!"

"I thought he loved her?"

"He won't be coming back."

I heard them, the whispers of my friends, my parents, but I didn't care. I didn't want to reach consciousness, but I would have to eventually. Dimitri was gone, I didn't know how long I had been in unconscious but it was probably long enough for him to get a plane to wherever he was going.

"Rose?" my eyes fluttered open and I saw Vikki sitting next to me, where I was in the infirmary—I'm sick of looking at this place! Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Hey," I said softly and she smiled though it did not reach her eyes.

Obviously sensing that I didn't want to talk about her brother leaving me or that I didn't want to talk at all she started speaking, trying to change the subject from gloomy, dark and depressing subjects to happy, fun and humouring ones. "Guess what," She said.

"You're a stripper that goes by the name Fantasia Dimilo?" I said back, trying to be sarcastic and go along with her topic change—even if there was no topic to begin with, there was a black cloud in the room just waiting to be unleashed and send me back to the land of me being a miserable zombie.

"Oh ha ha, who would have thought that Rose Hathaway had a sense of humour," She rolled her eyes before continuing. "I'm finishing my education here! Isn't that great!!" She yelled, excited. "I mean you guys graduate in like a month, but you'll visit me and I really like it here."

"You mean you like Eddie." She blushed.

"Well, he is, uhm, he is nice I guess." She looked down as if something had just caught her curiosity on the floor and whatever it was needed her full attention.

"Yeah nice, cute, _single_." I enunciated the last word.

Vikki mumbled something, obviously thinking I couldn't hear her, but I could. I made out that she said. "And an exceptional kisser,"

"Viktoria Belikov! How would you know that _Edison Castile_ is an exceptional kisser!?" She looked up beet red and I heard laughing on the other side of the door right before Lissa, Christian, Adrian and—_yikes!—_Eddie came into the room. "Oops," I whispered to Vikki. She glared back.

"Exceptional kisser, well look at you." Lissa said bumping Eddie's shoulder. He blushed and wouldn't look Viktoria's way.

"Hey guys, glad you could take time out of your busy schedules to visit little old me." I smiled. Though I seemed calm and fun and normal Rose on the outside, I was hollow and empty on the inside wanting to just crawl into a cave and never come out. "How long have I been here anyway?" I asked.

"For 10 hours." Vikki said; she had lost most of the red on her face.

"Ugh! Well I guess since I basically haven't slept since the plane trip. I mean I've had a few hours, but that's about it. So anything else happen while I was asleep?"

They all looked uncomfortable, and I guess none of them wanted to mention Dimitri but they _did_ want to just so they knew why he left.

"We're having a memorial for the people that died tomorrow." Lissa said finally meeting my gaze, but through the bond I heard; '_Rose you have to talk about it sometime and we are your best friends'_

I sighed. "He left to punish himself for everything he had done as a Strigoi," I avoided saying his name, it hurt to even think of him as _him_ it would be worse if I thought of his name.

"Punish himself?" Vikki asked in a small voice, fresh tears ringing her eyes.

"He decided that for killing innocent people, kidnapping me and using me as his personal blood donor, the only way for him to bear it, he would have to punish himself, and his punishment—he decided—is to never see me again." I could feel the all too familiar sting of tears, but I ignored them. "And that's why he left, at least that's why he told_ me_ he left, did you guys see him after I was brought in here?" I asked hopefully.

"Only once and that was like an hour after you fell unconscious. He came in to say good bye to me and Lissa and then he kissed you on the forehead and said Моя вечная любовь," Vikki said.

"And what does Mo-whatever you said mean?" I asked curiosity getting the best of me.

"I don't want to tell you?"

"And why the fuck not?!" I yelled I couldn't help it; my emotions were out of whack because I was upset and therefore that pissed me off. "Sorry, temper got the best of me." Vikki just smiled sadly at me before speaking.

"Rose, I'll tell you when you get out of here, okay?"

"What if what it means causes me to comeback in here?" I dared her to answer with my eyes.

She sighed, finally giving in. "It means 'my eternal love' okay?"

I didn't speak. _Eternal love._ If he had meant that, why the fuck did he leave? I could kill him right about now, but that would cause me to go on another hare-brained mission to try and get him back.

"Oh," was my brilliant response. "Well anyway, do any of you know when I can get the fuck outta here?" I was desperately trying to remain calm and not become a bubble brained blubbering idiot in front of my friends.

"Dr. Olendzki said that as soon as you wake up you can leave, she said all you needed was rest." Christian said. I realized that he and Adrian had been sitting to the background, not making a sound or looking at me for too long.

"Good, I just want to shower, I feel gross."

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you fucked him!" Adrian yelled and then stormed out.

I was shocked and _furious_. How dare he! How did he even know?

"What was that about?" I asked them and by the looks on their faces they had no idea either. I sighed and got up. "I'll find him, talk to him."

I walked out of the infirmary, glad for the few minutes I got alone while looking for Adrian, even though I already knew where he went.

After walking—or dawdling—to Adrian's room I knocked three times and was greeted with a 'Fuck off no one's here'

I twisted the door knob and it wasn't locked. _God he was an idiot! What did I see in him again?_ Then I quickly ducked down as a glass hit the wall right beside me. I looked up and saw Adrian looking murderous.

"Okay first thing, don't throw shit at me for just coming here to talk!" I yelled. "Second thing, saying 'fuck off no one's here' kind of implies that someone is in fact here and third thing if you want to be alone lock the god damned door." I sat on the lounge and Adrian sat there too but sat as far away from me as he could.

"Would it have helped?"

I pondered this and then went with the truth. "Probably not, I can be annoyingly persistent." I grinned but Adrian just looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Okay what did I do?" I asked, though I knew what I did.

"Belikov," Adrian said heaving off the lounge and I giggled, I couldn't help it, and then stopped when he gave me a very pissed off look. "Oh, you think it's funny do you?!" He yelled which made me flinch.

"Adrian, for peat sake! Do you know how many times I told you this would happen?! And did you listen? No you didn't! He came back and I told you if that happened I would go back to him—"

"I didn't think it would actually work!" He yelled. "None of us did! We just agreed to this to help you feel better we didn't think you were actually going to go through with this!"

"We, who is we?"

"Who do you fucking think angelcakes?" _Angelcakes?_ "Lissa, Christian, Eddie and I! We thought it was just some fairytale, something you weren't serious about!"

"Well you were wrong!"

"And look how well it turned out! He left you Rose!"

"Because he thinks it's right, but he will come back, he will!"

"No he won't, he doesn't love you Rose! Clearly he just wanted a good hard FUCK!"

"Adrian shut up!" I had angry tears in my eyes now.

"Why? For telling the truth? Why else would he fuck you and leave? And don't think it was 'making love'. Making love implies you love the person not sex and then I'm going to leave now! All he wanted was to be fucked by Rose Hathaway and guess what? He got what he wanted!"

I had enough of this; I walked straight up to Adrian and punched him right in the face. Then I bent over him with a murderous look. "You don't know me or him. I never loved you Adrian, the only chance you had with me just went out the window. If you want me you will have to wait until I'm unconscious, even then I'd kick your ass!" Then I kicked him in the ribs and stormed out the room slamming the door behind me.

"Stupid spoiled Moroi _brat!_" I spat the last word, walking across the grounds.

"Rose there you are!" Lissa yelled running up to me, with Eddie, Christian and Viktoria. Vikki was the only one I didn't mind seeing at that moment. I glared at the other three.

"Whoa, what happened?" Christian asked.

"Just some fairy tale huh? I wasn't serious? It wasn't going to actually work?!" The three of them had guilty expressions, Vikki just looked confused. "How fucking dare you! You talk about me behind my back! What the fuck? I thought we were friends!"

"We are friends Rose; it's just, you know, we didn't actually think it was going to work." Lissa said.

"Oh and let me guess you agree with Adrian that all _he_ wanted was to fuck me one last time and then fuck off!"

"What?! No of course not, we know Dimitri loves you!" Lissa said defensively.

"Oh bullshit! Here's an idea why don't you all go and talk about me now! Adrian might need the company, considering I just gave him a black eye and probably broke some ribs!" I smirked.

"What? Rose why would you do that?" Lissa was shocked.

"You didn't hear what he said! You don't know how much it hurt!" I was sobbing now and Vikki—sensing she was the only one I wasn't mad at—put an arm around my shoulders.

"Rose we're sorry, we just—"

"Just nothing! You all thought that this was just some fantasy, but it's not! This is someone that I love more than I could ever love anyone any_thing_ else! Now why can't you understand that?!"

"Rose, we—because you're going to be a guardian! Love is not a part of that!" Lissa yelled and then instantly regretted it.

"So that's it huh? You don't want me to be the least bit happy do you?!" I couldn't believe her.

"No Rose I didn't mean that."

"Oh, I think you did mean that. And I'm sorry my happiness is such a burden on you and your perfect life that I won't be a part of anymore!"

"Rose your my guardian, my best friend you can't just walk out of my life like this!" Lissa was panicking that I was going to leave her_ again!_ But I didn't care. she didn't care if I was happy or not so why should I stay in her life, all I had to do was find _him_ and get this stupid idea out of his stupid head!

"Watch me," I spun around and walked to my Dorm room. I heard Lissa, Eddie and Christian yelling my name. I heard her sobs, but I didn't look back.

"Rose are you going to be okay?" Viktoria asked as we walked to my dorm.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I smiled at her and unlocked the door.

I looked at my bed and then angrily started taking off the sheets.

"I'm going to go put these in the laundry," I said to Vikki and she nodded. I went to the laundry downstairs to wash my sheets.

After turning on the washing machine I went back to my room, as I walked in I saw that Vikki was on her phone and when she saw me she held up her index finger and walked to the bathroom.

I heard bits of the conversation; it was in Russian so naturally I didn't understand it. I figured she was talking to Olena or Sonya or someone so I made my bed up by putting fresh sheets on. These ones were purple with a cool, black design.

"Their cool," Viktoria said, coming out of the bathroom.

"Their my favourite ones." I smiled at her. "Who was that?"

She answered immediately and very quickly. "It was Mum, wondering how Dimka, you and I are."

"Oh," I nodded. "Did you tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

I looked at her like she had lost her goddamned mind. "That your brother left."

"Oh, no, not yet, I didn't want to worry her. Hey I'm hungry can we go get something to eat?" _Subtle_ I thought.

"Sure," She looped her arm through mine and we walked to the commons. _I hope they have doughnuts._

* * *

_Only two more to go before the end *cries*_

_Okay, what did you think?_

_Love it? Hate it?_

_I didn't want to go too emotional on Dimitri's leaving scene or else I would have started crying._

_So I mixed it up a bit, I had angry Rose and sad Rose, personally I like cocky Rose._

_So, any theories on how this will end?_

_Remember big cliff hanger at the end because I love torturing you hehe and I don't know when I'll start the sequel, but it will defiantly be a little more fun than this since it won't be about heart ache and stuff._

_So, as always review please!!_

_Xoxo _


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: **__Hey All!!_

_Chapter 19 which means only one left *sighs*_

_I had a little fun in the beginning of this and then went back to serious and please don't give me crap about it._

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"That. Was. Good." I said, finishing my doughnut. We had come into the commons and saw Denis, Artur, Tamara, Sydney and Mark all sitting together so Viktoria and I got our food and sat with them. Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Adrian showed up—Adrian with a black eye starting to form, I guess Lissa thought he could suffer for what he said. Vikki and I laughed, everyone looked confused and I told them I did that and earned a high five from Denis.

"He deserved it, bought time someone put him in his place, glad it was you Rose, though next time tell me and I'll get the other eye." Vikki said from beside me which caused us all to laugh.

The 'gang' as I will call them, looked up from where they were sitting, chatting, eating, too see what we were laughing at. I looked at Adrian and smiled, not a friendly smile either. He glared back and I saw his hand clench into a fist. I looked at Vikki who was also looking at Adrian and then looked at me when I looked at her and—as if we were in sync—we both turned back to Adrian and yelled 'Oohh!!" Like we were scared, but that just made his fist clench harder, which made Vikki and I laugh harder.

"Rose, you know the offer still stands." Vikki said, it was quiet in the commons, in fact I realized that it was only my group and the 'gang' that were in here.

"What offer?" I asked, confused.

"You know, to come to Russia and live with us. Mum would be ecstatic if you did and so would Yeva and Paul, Hell even Sonya misses you, and you could meet Rosalina, she is gorgeous."

I smiled, but I could feel Lissa's sadness. _'Rose I am sorry, I want you to be happy, I really do.'_

"Maybe, but I think that if I did go back It'd be just a holiday, but of course I would stay for as long as you guys wanted, maybe spend the summer over there, if my Moroi wishes." I said to Vikki. _'Hell yes, I'd love to see Russia!' _Lissa yelled in my head and I smiled, I couldn't stay mad at her, but I could still loathe Adrian, and I could still be pissed about what she had said to me.

"Great!!" Vikki squealed in a high pitched excited voice.

"Hey Eddie, think you can calm your girlfriend down!" I yelled across to him and he blushed.

"Shut up Hathaway!" He retorted.

"Nice come back," I said sarcastically and Vikki punched me in the arm. "What?"

"Don't be mean."

"Fine," then I smirked and then started singing; "Viktoria and Eddie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a golden carriage!" Vikki and Eddie blushed like crazy and everyone else laughed. Christian was laughing the hardest and even pointing, Vikki looked at him and smirked in the way I just did to her. _Oh god what has she got planned?_

"Christian and Lissa sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G! First _Cums_ Lissa, last _cums_ Christian then he wakes up to find it was wishful think-an!" Now it was their turn to blush as I nearly fell out of my seat laughing and clutching at my sides.

"Vikki...that...was...fucking...funny..." I said in between laughing, then I saw a fire coming at me and I immediately jumped up out of the way and then onto the table.

"Oh, you are so dead sparky." I jumped over to his table.

"Bring it on Hathaway!" Christian yelled, I leapt and tackled him to the ground, straddling him. Christian groaned in pain and discomfort.

"Now, will you think twice before throwing fire at me?" He nodded. "Good boy," I patted his head and got off of him.

"Team Hathaway!!" Eddie yelled.

"Eddie, you have to get over this obsession you have with 'teams'" Lissa said. **[A/N: This is a pun at me because of my obsession with putting things into teams, even foods lol]**

"Yeah I mean what the fuck is a team Edward?" I asked, remembering him talking about it ages ago.

"Honestly don't you read?" Lissa and I looked at each other and just shook our heads.

"Twilight!!"

I groaned. "Oh that dribble, I don't need to read about sparkly vampires that is just stupid. Seriously read something useful or at least something a little realistic." **[A/N: Really, was I the only one who found sparkling vampires fucked up?] **I had read _twilight_ and I never will again!

Eddie pouted. "Whatever..." He said and then left.

"Sparkling vampires?" Adrian asked me and I just flipped him off.

'_Rose be nice, this isn't easy for him'_ Lissa said in my head. I looked at her disbelieving.

"Liss the day I'm nice to Adrian again, is the day that you magically sprout wings and fly away." I glared once more at Adrian and then walked out. I heard someone running behind me but I didn't care who it was at that moment, until I was grabbed and pushed against a wall, trapped by Adrian.

"Assaulting me in the hall again Adrian?" I asked, pushing against him.

"Stop acting like such a bitch." He said in my face.

"Oh, maybe I'm a bitch because of all that shit you said to me, now move!" I shoved against him again but he stayed in place.

"No Rose, you're only acting like a bitch to hide what you're really feeling." He said, more softly.

"And what might that be?" I asked, softer as well.

"Alone, sad, bitter, pissed off, used, torn, numb. The list goes on."

"And you think telling me something I already know is going to make us friends again?" I growled at him.

He sighed. "No, but I hoped you would talk to me as a person."

"You're not a person Adrian, you're a prick!" I shoved against him with all my strength and he toppled over. "And you're beneath Me." then I walked off again, going somewhere alone until the memorial.

I was huddled at that seem tree I ran to after Adrian proposed—I still didn't know what had gotten into him then, or why he never remembered assaulting me in the hall for that matter—but this time my father didn't come and find me. This time I was alone. At least for a little while, until I heard twigs break and knew someone was here.

"Rose are you here?" It was Sydney.

"Whoa Sydney, you ventured out on your own in a place full of dhampirs and Moroi, is everything okay?" She just smiled, coming into sight and plopped down next to me.

It was quiet for a while, and I was thankful. Sydney and I hadn't gotten along very well at first but we became friends and she cared enough to come here and help me bring Dimitri back, but what good did that do? He left! I had more contact with him when he was dead—well technically undead.

"Rose, he truly loves you," Sydney said after an excruciatingly long quiet period in which I thought of Dimitri and I's last time together.

"Oddly enough that doesn't help the situation, knowing he loves me or did, makes it worse."

"What I mean is he wouldn't have done this if there wasn't a reason, maybe he feels he's protecting you. Or maybe he is doing this because he thinks it's right, which means that a certain little creature of the night needs to set things right and show him, tell him do whatever it takes to convince him his place is here, with you."

I stared at her, my mouth probably hanging open. "Sydney, that, that was, whoa." Was my witty response.

"Think about it Rose, you were the one who was able to bring him back, now can you do it again?" And then she got up and left me alone once more to ponder my thoughts.

Only this time I pondered for about a minute before I knew what I had to do. After the memorial I was going to find Dimitri and do whatever it takes to get him back!

* * *

Once I had my plan thought out, I returned to my room to get ready for the memorial service.

Our group was having a private memorial, before the big on tomorrow, to honour the four people who gave up their lives for this cause.

I walked out of my room wearing a plain, long black dress. What else was I expected to wear?

"Rose, wait up!" Vikki called from behind me.

"Hey, ready for this?" Vikki asked.

"Yeah, but I still feel awful, they died because of me and it worked but now he's gone." A tear slid down my cheek.

"Rose, I know my brother, trust me he'll be back, maybe sooner than you think." Vikki winked at me and smiled slyly before walking off—probably to Eddie.

I continued walking to the chapel when I bumped into Christian. "Hey," I said holding his elbow in case he fell.

"Sorry Rose, I wasn't paying attention." Christian's eyes were distant and I instantly felt like the world's biggest bitch. I pulled him into an embrace.

"Christian I'm so sorry about Tasha, I want you to know I'm here and I love you." I pulled back and kissed his cheek. Christian beamed and I realized that he had never been treated this way by anyone but Tasha, she was his family and now I was too. "C'mon we'll sit together." Christian nodded and we walked to the chapel, my arm linked through his.

"Where's Liss?" I asked, only realizing she wasn't here with him.

"With Adrian," Christian hesitated before speaking again. "Rose he's a mess, he really needs someone, or well he really needs you and I know what he said was wrong but can you blame him? He is utterly, unconditionally in love with you, and you choosing someone else hurts him worse than any physical pain could. I know you told him you would choose Dimitri, but he never thought it would work, which is why he was building your relationship together." Christian was looking at me like he was watching the ticker for a bomb go down.

"Christian, why did he propose to me?" I asked in a small voice.

"He knew that you were going to go through with this he knew that there was a chance it would work, so he asked you to marry him in the hopes that you would choose him, which obviously you didn't."

I sighed. "I'm not going to forgive him, but I will be less of a bitch—I mean nasty person." We were in a church Rose don't cuss!

"Thatah girl!" Christian cooed.

I looked around the chapel to see who was here, Christian and I were sitting in the second row.

I saw Denis, Tamara and Artur up the front, my parents behind them, Vikki and Eddie were down the pew from my parents, Alberta was in the back grieving for the fallen, Oksana and Mark were sitting up the front along from Christian and me so they weren't blocking our view, Sydney was by herself up the back also not sure what to do with herself then I saw Mia slide in next to her—I had forgotten she was here—Kirova strode in and went to the front with the priest. Then Lissa and Adrian came in, Adrian just looked beat up and depressed and I felt guilty, I had promised to protect him, who knew I had to protect him from me? Lissa saw Christian and me and walked along to sit with him taking his hand in hers. Adrian looked at me warily like he wasn't sure of himself—that was an Adrian Ivashkov first—he was about to leave and sit somewhere else when I decided to be nice and I motioned for him to sit next to me, he looked unsure. _He must think I'm going to punch him again_, so I smiled at him, warmly and kindly and held out my hand for him. His eyes twinkled a little and he took my hand, I kissed his cheek and then sat back, but I didn't retract my hand and he didn't let go.

"Adrian, I'm sorry I beat you up," I whispered in his ear. The service wouldn't start for another 10 minutes.

"I deserved it and more," He replied looking straight at me.

"How did you know Dimitri and me...?" I trailed off, but he understood.

"I was looking for you and I went to your room, the door was locked but I heard..." Adrian winced, not wanting to continue.

"Sorry you had to find out like that," I wasn't really sorry, I just wouldn't want anyone to listen to me have sex, like I wouldn't want to hear anyone have sex.

"It was my own fault," The way he looked at me had me remembering that time in the hall.

"_Adrian" I said softly, but his response was to grind his hips into mine and start kissing my neck more intimately. _No, that wasn't Adrian that was...

"_I've already handled her."_ Jesse!

He had whispered that to Adrian right before the hall incident, Adrian must have had his defences down, because Jesse must have compelled him into that!!

_Oh that stupid fucking bastard!!!!!_

"Holy shiatsu," I said when Lissa gave me _a look_. "Adrian, that incident in the hall, it really wasn't your fault." I said, turning my attention back to him, even though I still loathed him.

"What incident?" He asked; I just shook my head.

"Don't worry it's not important right now." I still had my hand in his, it was a comfort thing—nothing else!

"Ok," Then Adrian went quiet. When there was about 3 minutes before the service started, Adrian reached over and looked like he was going to grab my boob and I was about to punch him again when he grabbed the necklace I hadn't realised I put on.

"'_Love never fails'_ Nice, where's you get it?" Adrian asked, dropping the little silver heart back to where it sat just above my cleavage.

"Dimitri sent it to me," Was all I said. Wasn't it obvious?

I looked and saw a bit of the jealous Adrian I had once thought was cute, now it's annoying. "He sent it a few days ago when he was still...you know." I looked at Adrian and saw that his eyes had gone tender, his face soft.

"Rose, I'm sorry, for everything I put you through." He wrapped an arm around my waist and hugged me and then the service began.

It was short and brief, but beautiful none the less. Christian had spoken about how his aunt could always cheer him up, even once she went as far as letting him roll around in the mud outside naked and then walking through the house—though Christian didn't tell us _why_ he had wanted to do that. Alberta spoke of Stan and his achievements, Denis spoke about how he and Lev had been friends for ages, and then I realised no one was here to speak for Robert and I felt guilty, I was about to go up there when Oksana beat me to it. Apparently she and Robert had spoken privately and she looked in his mind, he had been lonely and miserable but seeing the love I had for Dimitri had made him realise there is good in this world and he was willing to die for it. I choked up at that part. Adrian pulled me tighter against him when he saw my tears.

It was nearly over, which meant I would be leaving to find Dimitri soon, maybe I would get some sleep first and leave early.

It didn't matter, I was going to find my prince, and nobody was going to stop me.

* * *

_And there you have it the second last chapter_ _which means the next one is the big cliff hanger *laughs evilly*_

_Well what did you think?_

_What do you think is going to happen?_

_What's your opinion on sparkling vampires? Teams? And the Eddie/Vikki pairing? I used them because Mia and Eddie are predictable so I wanted to shake it up. Opinions? _

_And before anyone starts, I am a twilight fan—though I'm getting sick of it AND the books have really begun to bore me (probably cause I've read them so much among many other reasons), but I think this is how Rose would re-act to it, don't you? _

_This was my first Fanfic and it's almost over *cries*_

_Review please!!!!!_

_Xoxo _


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:**__ Hey All!_

_Well this is it, the final chapter in my Spirit Bound Story _

_It's been great and I want to thank all of my lovely reviewers for keeping this story going._

_The sequel will be out soon and links to this story and the playlist can be found on my page._

_Well I've been warning you this will end with a cliff hanger that'll really piss you off, so sorry and I might not start the sequel until I finish taken or stolen heart, but I probably won't wait that long._

_If you're subscribed to me you'll know when the sequel comes out, if not then you will just have to keep track of my stories._

_This won't be a long one, but the cliff hanger is there_

_Okay so here we go with the final chapter *sigh*_

_Xoxo

* * *

_

**Chapter 20**

I had to get moving, I had no other choice but to get back to my room as fast as I could, knowing that someone would stop me, be it Lissa, Adrian or Viktoria I didn't have time to care. I had a bag already packed with clothes, money and a passport. I had no idea where to begin my search but it wouldn't be here.

I quickly got to my room and turned off all the lights, making my friends think I wasn't in here, that I was, instead, grieving or going walk-a-bout.

I breathed in a deep, calming breath, feeling the guilt of leaving them, especially Lissa, build up in my chest.

_It's for them, all for them_

I couldn't be around them, knowing Dimitri was out there, punishing himself for no good reason. I would always be thinking of him, wanting him, craving him.

I was in too deep with him, as he was with me.

I shouldn't dwell, dwelling would waste time, time I didn't have to waste.

Collecting my belongings, I looked back into the dark space that was my room and began to relive memories, I shook them off, those memories caused pain.

I walked out of my room, stealthy, in case one of my friends thought to investigate my where-a-bouts.

I felt a twinge of sadness that not one of my friends was looking for me, but I was also grateful.

I walked to the front gates, I was eighteen now, free to leave, I had the forms ready if they didn't let me go.

I was met by Alberta who had the key ready.

"Rose, you don't have to do this." She said, looking at me, wishing I'd stay.

"Yes, I do." I answered automatically.

"Rose, you have so much going for you. Your friends, your parents, your new sibling, if you turn your back on that you'll always regret it."

"Open the gate."

"You can't turn your back on them."

"Watch me."

With a final sigh, Alberta stuck the key into the lock and gave it twist. She gate swung open, creaky on its hinges.

Alberta looked at me, before walking away again. I was left with just me and the open gate.

I wasn't being cold to her because I hated her, I respected her and my answers may have come off cold because I was trying to be vague. Letting my answers go on too long, wouldn't help anything, so I kept them short and making them seem cold made her believe that I didn't care about any of them anymore.

But I did care, I cared too much, but I had to leave, I had too...

I was ready, my bag hanging on my shoulder and my hand on the gate, ready to free myself from the academy, one last time. I drew in a deep breath and took one last look back at the academy. I remembered all the good times I had had here, all the fun times, even the bad ones that made me who I was today. Meeting Dimitri, training with him, losing him and bringing him back topped the list of memories, but my parents, my friends, Lissa, my instructors, all of them were there too, Dimitri wasn't the only one in my life. Dimitri wasn't the only one that I needed or that needed me. That's when I realised that if I left, I would lose all of them and possibly Dimitri too...

"I can't do this..."

* * *

_Told ya it was a cliff hanger!_

_So, there is going to be a 10 chapter sequel to this called __**The Last Time**__ (thought I'd go with Richelle Mead's title __**The Last Sacrifice**__ and make it different to relate to my story)_

_Look out for it!_

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and kept up with the story!_

_Don't forget one last review :)_

_xoxo_


End file.
